Alone I break
by Tomed Ceht
Summary: "Leon!" she screamed harshly, followed by another loud thunderclap. Her sobs racked her form and she dropped her head into Leon's dampening, cold chest, letting her tears consume her. LeonxAda. Lemon has arrived!
1. The Longest Prologue EVER!

**Hey there! Tomed Ceht here. This is my first RE fan fiction =D yay! Lol this took me several months to write and muse upon, but I'm rather pleased with the outcome. I love the Leon/Ada pairing. =3 it makes me happyfull inside. Lol. Well here we are!**

**I decided to stray from what happened in the fight with Saddler, but I still kept some element exactly the same. The thing that are not, you should surely be able to tell.**

**And by the way, this is just the Prologue. The longest Prologue ever!**

**Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I own a few video games and this computer. If they would be willing to trade for such possessions, I could die happy.**

**LET'S GET TO IT! =D**

It's a funny thing, how emotions work. They come, they go. They fade, they grow. But they are inevitably always and truly there. Someone had once told Leon that you cannot help how you feel and that how you feel can only push or pull you. How you feel only shows you who you really are and how you see the world. The accursed four-letter word, "love" is the most powerful emotion there is. It controls you and morphs you into what it wants and into who you are supposed to be. Leon scoffed and laughed when he was told this, simply pushing the ash blonde locks from his sapphire eyes. With a simple 'yeah right', he had turned tail with a smug grin and walked away.

The poor young agent was finally beginning to believe this.

He had unfortunately tuned out the most important part of that lecture with ease, simply zoning out with the thoughts of his high-school crush. Oh, how he regretted it. The part that was missing came to him in pieces from when he was scolded with a shrill "Hey! Pay attention, Leon!" or a sharp smack to his forehead. Love, is a devastating thing, he had gotten that. It was cruel and unforgiving. He got that, too. But what he failed to receive was that love, being as powerful as it is, can make or break you. When you go so high up, you can only come crashing back down. They acknowledged the fact that his personality type is the most unfortunate. Strong and bold, but quick to help. Quick to love. People could easily take advantage of him, reaping their own benefit and leave the poor ex-cop face down in shit.

Though, even if he couldn't remember this from the lecture, he surely found on his own. The long and painful way.

* * *

Leon stopped abruptly, causing Ashley to bump into his back with a soft "Oof!" He mumbled a quick apology before staring before him. A rusty elevator stood before them leading to a platform above. A churning in his stomach told him that whatever was above that elevator, it was certainly not good. Scrubbing the almost invisible stubble on his chin, he turned to Ashley. Stomach fleeting, he feebly gulped down the knot in his throat.

"Something's not right," he shot Ashley a quick glance. "Ashley, you stay here." Not even acknowledging her quick nod, Leon stepped to the elevator. Mashing the dirty button, it lurched dangerously and began to ascend quickly. Leon didn't see Ashley clasp her hand over her heart, nor did he hear her mumble 'Please, be safe,' as the elevator shot upward and cast him out of sight toward the scaffolding above.

Shivers crawled down his spine as he watched the rock moving by and the cliff above became more visible. He swallowed a second lump that had nestled its way into his throat. The elevator jerked to a halt with a loud clang, making Leon stumble slightly. He quickly unholstered his gun. Though it sported an older style, his trusty Red9 was a powerful and very formidable firearm. He had gladly added this fine piece of equipment to his arsenal when he first laid eyes on it.

Metal was strone everywhere. The platform was rusted terribly, yellow caution paint peeling off the little railing that remained. Old and dirty traffic cones lay on their sides, weathered and chipping. Cables ran over the metallic contraption, many severed and frayed. Several towers loomed about, nothing but framework and scaffolding. A few old and worn cranes bent tiredly, their hooks swaying in the faint, sticky breeze. The musty smell of blood and rust weighed heavily on the air, choking in Leon's lungs. The ocean roared below, pounding the support angrily, threatening to knock it into oblivion.

Leon had barely placed his foot on the ground to steady himself when a flash of brilliant red caught his eye. He quickly looked up and the ex-cop's heart instantly swelled with fear. As if a dream, mere precious seconds passed with what felt like many, many years. Slow motion set into play as he stared at the raven-haired figure dangling from the crane hook above him. The seconds passed ever so slowly and Leon could do nothing but stare, chest panging with an indefinite fear.

"Ada…" He whispered breathlessly. His mind began to race. Was she dead? The silken red dress that adorn her body fluttered gently in the breeze, exposing her thigh at the split. The golden butterflies that danced up its side seemed to come to life as her dress blew in the wind. A thick rope wrapped tightly around her abdomen, pushing her breasts up to what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Her arms were not held by this rope, but tied behind her back instead. The Asian woman's head drooped lowly, a grim expression on her face. Her creamy, yet tanned skin shone with perspiration and filth. His mouth gaped at the sight and the agent silently prayed that she was only unconscious. He inhaled deeply; time resumed its normal flow.

"Ada!" He said more forcefully, running forward. Leon abruptly stopped as another member appeared on the set. A staff wriggling with parasitic creatures and swiveling eyeballs clutched tightly in his gray hand, the figure set forward. Purple robe blowing, its gold trim accenting it greatly, Osmund Saddler approached him, palm outstretched. The cult's golden insignia glistened ominously on his chest as he came forth. His spider web-like fingers stretching with great effort. Leon did not move and grinned as the other man grunted in frustration and surprise. Leon holstered his trusty sidearm and unsheathed Krauser's knife with a satisfying click. He extended the foul piece of metal towards Saddler with a small grin.

"Better try a new trick, 'cause that ones getting old," Leon spat, quickly tossing the blade at the rope that suspended Ada. The knife sliced through gracefully, sending Ada to the Earth. She crashed heavily on the crates below her and a sharp gasp escaped her.

_Thank God, she's alive. _Leon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took a step toward her. "Are you ok?" he breathed, the worry slowly fluting from his chest. She looked up wearily at him; a worn smile crept upon her face.

"I've been better," she said huskily, voice deep from disuse. Leon began to wonder, how long had she been here? The spy rubbed her arm tenderly, caressing away the pain. Leon's heart sank as he gazed upon her arms. They were reddened by the rope, the skin chafing and peeling where the atrocious material held her. Rage burned through the agent, eyebrows knitting tightly together. He hated Saddler even more now. The audacity of the man made Leon feel a growl rise to his throat. Oh, the beating Saddler was going to get…

A deep throated cackle brought the ex-cop back to reality. He glared toward the purple-clad man, a snarl curling at his lip.

"What's so funny?" He growled, head slowly turning in Saddler's direction. The cult leader chuckled again.

"Oh, I think you know." Saddler strode gracefully forward, a hint of triumph in his strides. "The 'American prevailing' is cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movies," He stopped abruptly, brows furrowing together. "Oh Mr. Kennedy, you entertain me! To show my appreciation, I will help you awaken from your world of clichés," The man hissed, unhinging his jaw like a snake to reveal a large eye, yellow and sickly looking. It swiveled around, seemingly only held back the man's teeth.

"Ada, stand back!" Leon said hurriedly, gesturing behind him. Ada stood quickly and hesitantly stumbled behind him. Swiftly unhostering her trusty grapple gun, the assassin looked around quickly. Spotting a large tower behind the elevator Leon had arrived on; she aimed and fired, flawlessly hooking onto the tower. Ada looked behind her apprehensively, biting her bottom lip. Leon had his back to her, watching Saddler's grotesque transformation. His muscles were tightened with anticipation. She could sense his haggard breathing and could see his slight shaking. She swallowed hard. The spy looked down to nothing in particular, arm still outstretched with her destination on end, a flex of her finger away.

"I'm sorry, Leon…" she whispered. A lump rising in her throat, she gently squeezed the trigger and was sent sailing upward. Attentive and sharp, she flicked her wrist before her line was up, and landed on top of the contraption with the grace of a seasoned acrobat. She raised a shaky hand to wipe the raven bangs from her eyes and inhaled sharply. If she were to be of some use to Leon, she could not let her emotions blind her. She could never let them blind her. It was her job. It was her life. Assassins cannot feel, aren't _allowed_ to feel.

This was her life and how she had made it. Emotions had never gotten in her way before…

So why was now so different?

* * *

Ashley Graham had lived a nice, pampered life. As long as she could remember, she had had stiffly dressed, polished, and clean-cut butlers in tuxedos and white gloves carrying her her every desire in some form of silver tray. Hell, if it wasn't silver, it was a nice golden color or something really, really shiny. All she had to do was ring a tiny, obnoxious bell and she got it.

Though, Ashley wouldn't consider herself a spoiled brat. She took pride in the fact that even thought she _was_ the president's daughter and rich nonetheless, she was very independent. Ashley would only ring the stupid bell if she was in some way, shape, or form incapacitated. In any other case, she would get it herself. Her mother had pleaded her to take her luxury for what it was worth and let the butlers do their job; it _was_ what they were for. She had told her that her behavior was disgraceful and embarrassing to them.

Well, she never was one to take people telling her what to do.

So as she sat on the cold and rocky ground, staring where the elevator had stopped and Leon had dispatched from it, she couldn't help but fight the urges to go up and help him. But she knew that she would not be of any help to the agent even if she were up there. Ashley had never handled a gun in her life. Well, a real gun. Ashley was pretty sure that pellet guns and Nerf guns couldn't qualify in the "essential for survival" category. Leon had told her to stay and very possibly for a very good reason. She wouldn't question his judgment again. Not after getting ruthlessly captured by Ganado's and thrown into, yet another, small and dinky cell. No, she would stay here and wait patiently for the blonde man.

Even _if_ her butt was getting incredibly sore and numb.

A flash of red darting behind the elevator shaft snapped her away from her thoughts. The figure swiftly landed on a tower slightly behind it with a soft clang. It appeared to be a woman. Yes, definitely a woman, she was wearing a dress. She looked down back to where Ashley assumed Leon was. Ashley immediately stood. Though she was _many_ yards away, Ashley could still make out the worry etched into the mysterious woman's face. The woman leaned on the railing, as if desperately fighting the urge to return to where she had come. To return to Leon. Just as Ashley was doing. But just like Ashley, this strange figure made no such approach to return to the ash-blonde agent. Instead, she began to frantically look around her. The president's daughter had no idea if this were a friend or a foe; if she was trying to kill Leon or trying to help him.

However, as the woman continued to scan the terrain, their eyes locked for a brief second.

And that was when Ashley knew that she was trying to help him.

Despite the distance between them, Ashley could see the smile creep upon the woman's face. She smiled in return and nodded to her. They continued to stare at each other, grinning until a large explosion shook the earth, knocking Ashley onto her rear once more. As the tremor subsided, she jumped back to her feet, head snapping in the direction of the orange cloud of smoke and flame visible even to her.

"Leon! No!" she cried, instinctively running a few steps forward. She remembered the raven haired woman and looked back to her perch on the tower. She was gone. Had she fallen? A sharp gasp escaped the blonde as she scanned the area below the tower. No body. She searched the scaffolding visible to her quickly in a fruitless search. Still no sign of her. Ashley sighed, clasping a hand over her heart feeling the minutes crawl by. Thoughts of the agent crept into her head, unsure if he were alive or if he had met an untimely fate.

Finally, her fears were soothed as gunshots rang in the distance above her, followed by a few of Leon's choice swear words. She grinned proudly. The agent seemed to have an infinite amount of tricks up his sleeve. As more gunfire reverberated off the walls of the rocky island, she could not help but smile and pray for her hero and the mysterious woman in red.

* * *

Leon swore loudly as his head collided sharply with the railing of the ever-so-precarious dock. Shaking the dizziness of what was more than likely a concussion off, Leon got to his feet as quickly as his battered and fatigued body would allow.

Which was not very fast at all.

Struggling to his feet and spitting a generous amount of blood out of his mouth, Leon strained his vision to locate the hellish monster formerly known as Osmond Saddler. He gripped the newly-dented railing (courtesy of his head) tightly with his left hand to steady himself. The monster was evasive yet again and nowhere in sight. He looked down to the firearm in his hand. How he had managed to hold on to it after getting chucked more-than-literally from one side of the terrain to the other was beyond him, but he was grateful nonetheless. He thumbed open the clip to check how many bullets remained, only to become displeased yet again. Out of his fully upgraded magazine that could hold a lovely twenty-two rounds, only five remained. Leon frowned drunkenly. When the battle had begun, the agent had a good eighteen or so cartridges. Now he was down to two and the five clips left in the magazine currently in use. His frown deepened as he realized the weight of the shotgun he carried was absent. He felt his back feebly, confirming his suspicions that the shotgun had been separated from him in his flight.

Leon stumbled slightly in a pseudo-drunken stupor. His head was spinning and his stomach was churning. Every inch of his body ached. Leon ached in places he didn't even know _existed_. He opened his mouth to let the blood within pour out freely. He was pretty sure that he had bitten a chunk out of the side of his mouth upon saying hello to the railing he was gripping. In his beaten state, de-motivational thoughts inevitably floated through his mind. He was convinced he couldn't go on. Blood flowed freely down his left arm and onto the railing. A large gash upon his shoulder was located as the source. The agent was sure that he had at least two broken ribs and maybe an additionally fractured one. Thankfully, his legs were pretty much in tact, a large wound adorn his left calf and a matching one on his right thigh that wrapped around to barely scathe his butt. His back was riddled with wounds, as was his torso. His arms held many cuts and bruises that would make his morning hell. His head, complete with a forming goose-egg, throbbed and protested with pain. The poor ex-cop wanted to rest. Or possibly crawl in a dark corner and die.

You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

_But makes you want to die more than anything when it's happening… _Leon chuckled sardonically. He had come to the conclusion that whoever made up that saying had _obviously_ never been shot with a bullet. Leon's footing faltered and his slipped to his knees. His head swarmed like a hive of angry bees and he slipped down onto his side once more. The agent groaned in pain, rolling onto his back as his willpower faded with his stamina. His eyes slid shut heavily and refused to reopen. This was it. He had failed his mission. He couldn't protect Ashley. For all he knew, she was being carried off yet again by some stingy Ganado and being reinjected with a parasite. He couldn't save her now. Hell, he couldn't even stand. He was going to die here.

And the sad thing was that he wouldn't be missed. He was sure of it.

His mother and sister had passed away years ago in a nasty car accident on their way to visit him in the hospital; only days after he had barely escaped Raccoon City with his life. As if losing Ada was hard enough, he had thought grimly at their funeral as he watched the twin caskets lowered into the cold Earth.

His father had died when Leon was very young. The ex-cop barely had any memory of him. He was the Chief of Police while Leon's family was living in Chicago. Shot multiple times while chasing down a drug kingpin on Christmas day. He apparently died before he hit the ground. They moved shortly thereafter to Washington DC and lived there since.

Leon had no other family. No Uncles, no aunts, no overly-loving grandparents. Just… Leon. Leon the Lone Wolf, as many at the agency had tended to call him. He worked pretty much to himself and played his cards close to the chest. He didn't date. The last girlfriend he had was before the Raccoon City incident. That was when he met the one woman that changed his life. The woman that defined love and betrayal. Beauty and deception. Grace and stealth.

Ada Wong. The mysterious woman in red. The crimson butterfly. The object of his affection. His obsession. That elusive beauty that haunted his dreams and acted as his shadow. Showing up when he needed her most, but never more.

Though Leon only knew her for a short time those six long years ago, he felt that they were much more intimately involved. He felt he knew her so much more, but he also knew nothing about her.

Leon felt the ghost of a smile come across his lips. His life was fading away, he could feel it. An unknown peace seemed to drift over him like a warm blanket. The agent found solace in the fact that he at least got to see his crimson butterfly one last time and that he knew she was alive. His beautiful Ada. A small breath left his lips in an attempt to speak.

"Ada…" he whispered. This was it. Leon Scott Kennedy was done. At the end of his rope. He prayed Ada and Ashley would make it off the island safely and be rid of this hellish nightmare. The agent felt every muscle within him relax as the peace came in greater waves. He was almost there, the blackness enveloping him.

And before he knew it, there was nothing.

"Leon! Leon get up!" a shrill voice cried in his ear. The agent winced and stretched with a long yawn. A fist met his eyes, scrubbing the crust from them and allowing them to open.

He was met with blue. The most claming shade of baby blue that one could come across, mirroring his own eyes. To his immediate right was a tattered nightstand with a rich, but faded wooden texture. A simple brass lamp adorned it along with an alarm clock with a blank black screen. A dresser with matching décor of the nightstand was set at the foot of his bed. On top were a few pictures and stray socks and underwear. The bed sheets were a few shades deeper than the walls. Across the small room was a brown door, the closet and a small desk covered in papers and drawings. A few posters of Spiderman and Batman dotted the room and action figures were strewn here and there. To his right a small girl with shoulder-length, curly, rust-brown hair. She was grinning widely, exposing her missing front-right tooth on the top row. She had bright hazel eyes with yellow stars within the iris.

Leon's heart sank as he recognized the girl. This was his little sister, Hannah. The little sister that died six years ago with an untimely fate. Except now, she was seven, and he was nine. Leon outstretched his hand and observed his now soft, chubby fingers. Smooth and uncallused. He unburied his other hand and caressed his palms tenderly. Leon had had calluses for so long that he had forgotten what having a soft palm felt like. Hi sister began to prod him again.

"Common Leon! Don't you know what today is?" She jumped excitedly, gaining a confused look from him. She giggled and stopped bouncing. "You're still half asleep, aren't you?" She giggled at his blank stare. "It's Christmas, silly! Common, we've been waiting for you!" Leon blinked, confused. He remembered this Christmas. His heart skipped a beat once again as the memories of this day came flooding back to him. This was one of the worst days of his life. His eyes widened and his sister assumed that was because he relized what day it was.

If only she knew how right she was.

Leon wanted to say something, to scream to her what was about to happen. That their father was not going to make it home today. That he was going to be dead before noon. He looked over at the clock and groaned. He remembered that the snowstorm the night before had knocked out the power and they would not have power for another few hours. He bolted upright.

"Hannah, what time is it?" He squeaked. Leon was taken aback by the dramatic change in his voice. It was no longer battle-seasoned and gruff from countless yells and years of use. It was now soft and so many octaves higher. She continued giggling.

"Hmm," she looked at the plastic and sickeningly pink Barbie watch on her wrist. "Ten-thirty-three. Now common, big brother! Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged, dragging him haphazardly off the bed. Leon quickly stumbled to his feet in an attempt to perform a graceful one-handed cartwheel. Hannah busted into a high-pitched squealing laughter as he regained his footing. He felt his cheeks flush. Leon was no long a hardened warrior-quality agent with years of training. He didn't have his finely toned chest or his carved abs. No bulking arms or strong thighs. He didn't even have a tight ass any more. He frowned. His sister skipped merrily out of his room and down the hall.

"Ten-thirty-three…" the boy pondered. He bowed his head, the realization striking him. He raised a hand to run through his ash-blonde hair only to find that he had no bangs. He frowned again. He had forgotten that until he hit his teenage years, his hair had been groomed in a short style, barely an inch and a half long. "Dad died at ten-forty-two…" He whispered lowly to himself. The now ex-agent trudged to the door, practically forcing himself to walk.

If Leon had truly died, he had to be in Hell. Heaven surely didn't have this humor this bad.

Before he knew it, Leon had made it all the way downstairs and into his living room. The room was a soft peach color, family portraits adorning the walls. Pictures of now-dead relatives and family friends sat atop the mantelpiece. Below, a hearty fire roared and crackled. Two twin rocking chairs sat on either side of it, a rectangular poker table in between. A glass coffee table sat in front of a gray leather sofa capable of seating five people comfortably. Two book cases sat on either side of the couch against the walls and wedged into the corners. A large-for-its-time television sat on a hickory stand alone on the remaining wall, a rack of videotapes below. In the middle of the room stood the Christmas tree, proud and lush. The large tree brushed the ceiling and a strong pine scent wafted in the air. Leon stood hollowly in the doorway and watched his sister run to the colorfully wrapped presents sitting below the proud and impressive specimen of flora. His mother walked out from behind the tree holding a steaming mug of what he presumed was coffee.

The woman was not very much taller than him. She sported the same hairstyle as his sister, same shade and all. Deep rings sat underneath her eyes from which Leon found out later in life was from staying up and worrying about his father. Oh, the irony. She wore a loose-fit dark green sweater and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants. Leon had gotten his blue eyes from his mother. She smiled down at him wearily.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," she said with forced cheer. Leon padded forward quietly, a grim expression on his face. His mother's forced smile quickly faded. She knelt down to meet him, placing her steaming mug on the coffee table beside her. She placed both hands on his shoulders as he came to a stop before her, face downcast. Leon felt hot tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

_Damn. I forgot how sensitive I was as a kid…_ Leon mused. His emotions were out of control; they were just as hard to control now as they were back then. He met his mother's eyes and felt a tear roll down his soft cheek.

"M-mom..." He managed to squeak out. The boy sniffled lightly as his mother ran a hand through his soft hair.

"What's wrong Leon?" She said lowly, face etched with worry. A few more tears made their way down his shining face. Leon only knew one way to truly get to Rebecca Kennedy and to make her understand there was something truly wrong: crying and talking as if he were five all over again.

"Ma-mama… s-something's not right… D…daddy is in tr-rouble." The blonde hiccupped "Make him c-come home… p-please…" He looked down at the floor to emphasize his point. She sighed and wiped away some of his tears with a thumb, then gently cupped the boy's cheek.

"I'll try sweetie. Just sit on the couch for a bit, alright? I'll be back in a minute," She attempted a smile, but failed. Forfeiting her mask, she kissed the ex-cops forehead tenderly and stood, exiting for the kitchen. Leon watched her briskly make her way to the kitchen. Using a sleeve of his pajamas, he wiped some tears off of his face and then ran a hand tenderly across the peach fuzz. Again, he had forgotten how it felt without gruffy stubble. Hell, Leon was sure that he could learn things about himself he didn't remember in however long he was going to be here. He heard a stifled giggle from behind the giant tree. Hannah poked her head from around the brush, hand over her mouth. Leon glared at the bushy-haired girl.

"Leon's a crybaby! Leon's a crybaby!" She sang in an overly-annoying teasing voice. He sniffled. His vision blurred as a fresh wave of tears came to him. Oh, how he wished that he had been thrown into a past-experience in which he was older. _After_ his sister understood that he was a tremendously sensitive being. And _after_ she learned that there was absolutely nothing wrong with being sensitive.

However, that was obviously not now. She was still an annoying, typical little sister.

Leon desperately tried to keep his re-found emotions in check… and failed miserably. The blonde shuffled to the couch, the leather groaning in protest as his weight settled upon it.

"Shut up Hannah…" Leon croaked. The girl simply giggled and continued her goading. The battle-seasoned agent glared at the carpet. After everything that he had gone through, all the battles he and fought, all the monstrosities he had seen, a little teasing from his little sister made him cry. He sat there for a few minutes longer enduring his sister's tormenting until his mother returned from the kitchen. She looked at the two children, glaring more at Hannah than Leon.

"Hannah, stop that!" She scolded, pointing a manicured finger at her daughter. The small girl pouted.

"But he's such a baby!" Hannah protested, folding her arms in a childish manner. The woman sighed, walking her way to the couch and sitting softly next to her sobbing son.

"Big boys cry, too." Rebecca soothingly placed an arm around Leon. She took her other arm and softly cupped his chin, bringing his gaze to meet her. "I'm sorry, Leon. Apparently the phones are down too. I couldn't get a hold of him." Leon looked away, casting a blank stare at the wall before him.

Had he, in fact, been given a second chance to fix things? A second chance to relive his life and do so in a happier manner? To live a normal life and never deal with Raccoon City or the Los Illuminados?

He stared at his hands, then noticed a small scar on his right thumb. His eyes widened. He had gotten that scar when he was sixteen. He and is friends were playing with shurikens and his friend Eric had thrown one at him by mistake, grazing Leon's thumb and gashing it to the bone. The ex-cop's jaw dropped.

So this wasn't a second-chance after all.

Leon wasn't an expert in post-death experiences, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't get back to the real world. He had read a textbook once explaining these things while in college. The agent began to reminisce on it. It had said that before one's passing, the most prominent points in their life would flash before their eyes. They may flash by in a split second, or one may re-live the experience. The experience may be long and drawn out, but it may only truly take a few seconds to re-live it in true time.

_So that's just it… I'm dying… maybe I'll have to deal with this until I find out that my father is dead… again. That won't be until nighttime. _Leon sighed, shutting his mouth. _Well fuck. _Leon sniffled again, and took a few deep breaths. He remembered his training from the academy, how to calm himself. After a few moments, he was back under control. He sat upright.

"Mom… I want to go back to sleep… You guys can open your presents. I don't feel good." The agent rambled. Before his mother could protest, he hopped to his feet and made his way back up the wooden staircase. As he walked down the hallway and past the bathroom, something caught his eye. He stopped, taking a few hesitant steps backward and peered inside the bathroom. He immediately looked into the mirror, what waited there made him falter and almost fall to the ground.

The battle-hardened Leon Scott Kennedy he was accustomed to seeing everyday in the mirror now stared back at him like a ghost. He was wearing the attire he had worn in Spain, so he naturally assumed that he was seeing how he looked when he died. That, or how he currently looked _while_ dieing. It didn't really matter to him either way. Dead, almost dead, any way he looked at it, he was going to be dead. Leon took this opportunity to observe the damage he had sustained during his fight with Saddler. He had apparently cracked his head open when he hit the railing, for blood was running freely down the left side of his head, caking in his ash-blonde hair. The agent absently touched the wound gingerly and the blood instantly crept onto his hand. He could feel the warm liquid flowing onto his hand. Leon looked away from the mirror and to his own hand to see there was nothing on it. It was soft and clean, riddled with scars that had years until they were to actually occur. He looked back up and met the eyes of the agent. He was dirty, more so than he could ever remember. Blood pretty much covered every inch of his skin. His uniform was ripped and tattered to the point that Leon was very sure that he wouldn't be able to fix the pants nor the shirt.

Definitely not a second chance.

_Shame, I really liked those pants…_ he frowned. He continued scanning the extent of damage, but inevitably wound up staring at one thing in particular. The line cut on his cheek. He remembered the fight with Krauser. How he had pretty much lost. How he was about to get killed by one of his ex-best friends. All until a particular crimson butterfly had swooped in and saved his hide once again. And like a butterfly, she gracefully fluttered away and out of his grasp.

He slowly backed away from the mirror and turned away, resisting one last glance at his now-former self. Slowly padding his way into the blue bedroom, Leon collapsed on his bed, allowing an unknown fatigue swallow him.

* * *

Ada couldn't move. Even as the cold sweat trickled down her brow and her raven hair stuck uncomfortably to her face and her neck, her body protested movement.

The woman wasn't injured, she was simply in a great state of shock. She had watched fearfully as Saddler picked him up precariously by the neck with a great clawed leg, then tossed him clear to the other side of the platform. Leon was far from slowing down when he collided very painfully into the railing. When the assassin had heard a loud snapping noise, she had cried out and ran a few hesitant steps forward, then froze. She feared that the Agent had snapped his neck. But even as he stirred shortly thereafter, Ada could not find herself to move. Like a beast on its prey, she was still. She had watched him struggle to stand, check his ammunition and then fall back to the ground.

That had only been seconds ago, now she watched as he moaned in pain and heard his haggard breathing. He grunted in pain then let out a sigh. From her distance, she could see his lips move, but wasn't able to make out what he said.

Then, his chest ceased to move and his body went limp.

Ada's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be happening. A loud moaning bribed her body back to motion. She spun around quickly to find a Ganado coming forward, his head lolling sickeningly. She observed the bullet wound in his neck which prompted his hanging head. She sighed.

"I thought you would be smart enough to just play dead…" She cooed menacingly, her voice dripping with seduction and deadliness. Not bothering to unholster her Blacktail, she performed a quick, yet flawless fan-kick, effectively knocking the creature's head off the rest of the way. The softened tissue of the decaying body prompted the explosion of brains and blood as Ada's kick was executed. The body staggered for a moment, then fell backwards and tumbled off the side of the scaffolding. She examined the juices and tissues on her high-heel and frowned.

Snapping back to the task at hand, she quickly scanned the terrain for the horrendous cult leader. He was nowhere to be seen. The assassin snorted at how something such a size could hide, but quickly seized the moment. She quickly whipped out her grapple gun and aimed it at a tower looming several feet from where Leon lay. After finding a good aim, she fired. The grapple wrapped around the railing a few times then stopped with a soft clank. Ada pulled the line tight a few times to make sure it was secure. With the assurance that it was, she wasted no time in snapping the trigger back and letting herself soar across the area.

With a soft clang, she landed on the tower, not bothering to unhook her grapple, she swung herself over the rail and shimmied down the side of the metal framework. Before she reached the bottom she expertly flicked the wire to unhook the grapple and fell the remaining distance. With obvious practice, she landed almost soundlessly. Ada didn't bother to wait until the contraption retracted itself, instead, she took off towards the fallen ex-cop. Hearing its distinct click, she shoved it back into its holster and began pumping both arms to reach Leon faster. The spy quickly reached her destination, immediately falling to her knees beside him.

Ada gingerly raised her hands and cupped his cheeks. She gasped quietly at how cold there were already becoming. His mouth was slightly open, blood slowly oozing out the left side. The spy tenderly ran a hand through his ash-blonde locks and traced back down his cheek and came to a rest on his neck.

_No pulse… oh god… _ Ada felt a foreign substance building up in her eyes and clouding her vision. Tears. She began to shake as an overwhelming fear enveloped her. Her hands shakily roamed his face, caressing it frantically. Years worth of training and discipline slipped through her fingers as she stared at the man's paling face.

"Leon… please, you can't die…" Tears began to flow freely down her face. A loud thunderclap was heard from above and she cast her jade eyes to the sky. Rain began to sprinkle, then within seconds began to downpour. The rain hit her face harshly and mixed with her tears, effectively setting her mood. _Broken._

"Leon!" she screamed harshly, followed by another loud thunderclap. Her sobs racked her form and she dropped her head into Leon's dampening, cold chest, letting her tears consume her.

* * *

Leon awoke with a start and was met with an immediate darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was still in his bedroom and it was now night time. He looked around and saw his mother crouched beside his bed. He jumped slightly upon seeing that she was sobbing. She looked up to him at his sudden movement and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"How…" She sputtered. Leon was too shocked to respond. She tried to calm herself. "H-how... How did you k-know, Leon?" Rebecca broke down once more and the boy took this opportunity to sit up.

"How did I know what?" he asked, genuinely confused. Her puffy red eyes met his stare.

"Your f-father… He's dead." She looked pleadingly at him. "How d-did you know, Leon?" she repeated. His mother's head fell onto her arms, causing the bed to bouncy gently as her emotion took over again. Leon felt the color drain from his cheeks as her words sank in. His father was dead… again. His thin lips parted slightly as the tension in his jaw slackened. The same feeling of dread and sorrow slipped over him and coiled around his heart like a snake. The agent could do nothing but stare at the bushy mop of hair sobbing on his bed. Shakily, he moved to the side of his bed and dangled his feet over the edge. He didn't see his mother raise her head to look at him. Leon stared blankly at the floor, this couldn't be happening to him again.

"No…" He whispered lowly. He couldn't believe it. His small palms began sweating as denial began to squeeze its way in. Leon shook his head, the ghost of his long hair beating at his face. Leon's thoughts began to swarm in his head. _Dead. Gone. Forever. Never see him again. Ever. Out of commission. Kicked the bucket. At the end of his rope._

_Murdered._

"NO!" Leon flung himself off the bed, firmly clasping his hands over his ears, hoping to make the words stop flowing through his head. "NO! This can't be happening again! This can't be real!" the agent screamed, staggering forward with robotic-like steps. He swayed dangerously and Rebecca shot to her feet, despite the water blurring her vision. She blinked away the tears hastily and reached for her son.

"Leon, w-what do you mean? This i-is very real… Y-your father is g-gone!" Leon removed his hands slightly from his head, just enough to hear what she was saying. He was hunched over slightly, face contorted with an undeniable rage, frustration, and pain. He felt like a caged animal to his past, unable to escape the never-ending torment it brought and shared with him. She tried to touch his arm and he jerked hastily away. Her arm snapped back as if he had struck her, more tears flowing freely at her son's undeniable rejection. Leon's hands immediately found their way back to his head and his sapphire eyes squeezed tightly shut. He felt a sudden urge to take any means necessary to escape this Hell, to break this cage. The agent's eyes snapped open as the words of the post-mortem theory textbook floated lazily into his head.

_It is said that after one's passing, the only way to bring them back is resuscitation. This act involuntarily retracts the past one's soul back into its physical body. Resuscitation only works depending on how long the soul has left the physical form, however. But there have been reported cases of the deceased returning by their own means. In almost all cases, the past one allegedly 'killed' them self during the first 'flash-back' sequence. Phycologists think that 'killing' one's self after passing shocks the soul back into the physical body…_

Leon's heart skipped a beat as he frantically looked around his room. He had to kill himself, it was possibly the only way he could escape this nightmare. This flashback was probably going to end soon, he had 'learned' his father was dead and so there was no point in staying. He had to act quickly if the tactic was true. The ex-cop felt his neck snap several times as his head shot back and forth looking for something that he could use to execute his nasty deed.

Then he laid eyes on the window.

He was on the second story. If he dove out head first, the fall would most definitely kill him. Licking his lips in anxiety, he ran for the window and wrenched it open. The cold Chicago air hit him like a brick and he shut his eyes as the wind bit at his face harshly. He flung himself backward, against his door so he could run out and get more momentum and _hopefully_ increase the chance of his… _demise._ Rebecca let out a shrill cry as the pieces fit together in her head. She knew Leon was faster than her, so she stood her ground, even though she could easily intercept his path. The woman did not want to provoke her son into carrying out his _plan_… for whatever reason had triggered this outlandish behavior.

"Leon! What are you doing?!" She screamed hoarsely. Her voice was scratchy from crying. Leon glared at her with a feral snarl gracing his normally-soft features.

"This… this isn't really happening." He chuckled darkly. "I have to escape this… I have to return to Ada!" His mother took a hesitant step back.

"Honey, I know you don't want this to be happening, but your father _is_… d-dead." She sniffled barely above a whisper. Leon's feral stare flitted between his mother and the window. This wasn't real, he wasn't afraid to hurt her. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No, you don't understand! This. Is. Not. _Real_! None of this is _really _happening! This happened _twenty years ago_! _Right now _I'm really _dead_ and I'm _really_ lying in a pool of _my own blood_, facing my utter _defeat!_ I'm _dead_, Mom! I don't _want _to be dead!" He screamed, throwing his fists by his sides.

"_I want to be with Ada_!" Tears were now pricking at his eyes. Without a second thought, Leon bolted for the open window. Rebecca panicked and shot toward him, hoping to catch the boy. He successfully dodged her with ease and executed a dive he was sure Ada would have been jealous of.

As Leon dove out the window, time slowed down just for Rebecca. Time slowed down for her so she could watch, even slower, as her son attempted to take his life. Her arms remained outstretched, and her legs remained in motion. But she was unable to reach him as he disappeared under the windowsill.

"Leon! Leoon! LEON!" She screamed as her palms slammed into the windowsill, the momentum nearly throwing her out as well. Leon smiled grimly as the white ground neared, instantaneously snapping his neck as his mother screamed his name one last time.

"LEON!"

The shrill voice was much closer than he remembered. His body ached all over, namely his head and his torso. It felt as if he had just been dipped in a frozen lake and as if he had been holding his breath for hours. There was the slightest of pressures in his chest, just enough to make a few particular ribs hurt. Leon inhaled sharply, the foul and sickly air flooding into his lungs and the sudden breath caused them to sting. He was getting pelted with water and he snapped open his eyes. His baby blues were fuzzy, but he was able to make out the area.

He was back in Spain.

He was alive.

He groaned lowly. The agent looked down to the source of pressure on his chest when his breath hitched in his throat. The glow of red. That was all he needed to determine what it was.

Ada Wong was on him. And judging from her convulsions, she was crying. The ex-cop's vision was slowly returning, painting the most unlikely scene he had ever witnessed in his life. The pressure on his chest was identified as her left hand, which was propping her up. She was nearly crumpled down on his left arm with her head cradled within her right hand. Leon could begin to see he tears streaming down her face… or was it water? The agent became aware that it was raining rather harshly, hence the wetness. He wanted to reach out, to touch her. To let his butterfly know he was alive, but his arms refused to work. Leon became aware that he could not move anything. He forced the blood out of his mouth with quite a bit of difficulty.

"Aaa… addaa…" The agent moaned barely above a whisper. He struggled, attempting to lean up. His head swam and the effort made him nauseous… and he didn't even move. He looked at Ada sadly. Feebly spitting out more blood, he attempted to call for his butterfly again. "Aadda… P….plea…." he groaned, overcome by a coughing fit that racked his entire form.

That, however, captured the spy's attention.

In an instant, she was embracing him.

Leon ignored the pain that came with her embrace. He actually was glad of the pain. It meant he was alive. As the coughing continued, Ada held him tighter to help lessen the pain. The agent soon calmed and laid still, his breathing labored and raspy.

"Leon…Oh god, Leon…" Ada whispered shakily, leaning up to look him in the eyes with tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. She hesitantly reached up and caressed his bloody face gently. His eyes were squeezed shut, possibly fighting off the pain. She gently removed her arm from his chest and scooted closer to him, cradling his head within her hands. Ada hunched over him to shield his face from the harsh rain. His ice blues were squinting with effort up at Ada's jade ones. Leon grinned sloppily at her.

"Miss me?" He croaked dryly. The ex-cops throat was incredibly dry despite the blood in his mouth_ and_ the pouring rain. He turned his head gently to spit said blood out and looked back at Ada. She smiled weakly at him, tears mixing with the rain and dripping down her face. He attempted a second time to reach up to her, succeeding. Leon cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along to contours of her cheekbone.

"You have more lives than anyone I've ever met, Kennedy." She slid her left hand down his chest and ran her other through his sopping wet hair. Leon grinned more.

"You have no idea," He simply stated, moving is hand to rest on the back of her neck. Ada stared at him sadly… oh, how close she had come to losing her blonde agent. The knowledge that she _watched_ him die and sat next to him as he _was_ dead and watched him come _back_ to life was quite unnerving to the spy. She has seen plenty of horrors and monstrosities in her line of work. Hell, it was her _job_ to kill people. But never in her line of work had she personally witnessed the death and/or revival of the man that she loved… until now. Leon winced as her nails drug across the split in his head and instantly snapped her hand up against her chest so fast she made herself cough. The agent simply laughed lightly at this and continued to chuckle as the half-Asian woman above him turned a marvelous shade of red. She however just grinned down to him and placed her hand on his chest. She ran her thumb over the small cut Krauser had left on him and sighed deeply. Leon looked up her innocently, bringing a hand up to cup the one gently resting on his chest. He glanced down at their joined hands, then back up to Ada's jade eyes. Their eyes locked and suddenly, nothing else existed in the world to Leon. Nothing else mattered except for the Eurasian beauty above him, staring down at him with longing eyes. Before he knew it, she was upon him.

As their lips met, he was overwhelmed with emotions. The sweet taste her lips brought was more delicious than anything he had ever tasted. She was more inviting than anyone he had ever kissed. Her lips were full and soft and oh so very pleasant. Leon let a deep groan of pleasure escape him as she pressed deeper into him. Ada pulled away slightly, letting her lips hover over his as his taste lingered. She slowly opened her eyes, looking back up to the agent. His sapphire eyes were half open in a look of pure bliss. She spy smiled at his wild expression and caressed his cheek gently, cooing his attention to her. He opened his eyes fully to gaze at her with a look that made shivers crawl down her spine. He offered a small smile in return.

However, both gasped in surprise as a deep roar emitted from the other side of the dock. Ada gritted her teeth as she spun around, spotting the horrendous form of Saddler. She shot a glance back to Leon, whom was propping himself up on his elbows, firearm clutched tightly in his right hand. The spy hopped up quickly and looked around frantically. A gasp escaped her as she spotted a rocket launcher laying precariously over the edge of a tower barely two stories above. The agent below her struggled to stand, staggering weakly and hacking up more blood. It was only then she realized the coppery taste that his lips left on hers. She shook it off and spun back to him.

"Leon, there's a rocket launcher up there. I've got to get it if we stand a chance on killing that… thing." She said quickly, her emotion tightly sealed away. Leon was taken aback at how quickly she had shoved off the loving looks she had been giving him mere seconds before. Now, she looked at him with the eyes of a cold killer, her jade eyes grew pale with lack of emotion. He visibly flinched at just how deadly she appeared. He shoved his emotions to the back of his mind, she was correct. Now was not the time. They had to get out of here and defeat Saddler. Then get Ashley the hell home. He furrowed his brows together, nodding sharply. Staggering slightly, he reached far into his right pocket and plucked out a plastic vial swirling with a colorful, thick concoction. He thumbed off the cap wearily. The aroma of the gooey substance wafted upward and invaded his nostrils. Leon licked his teeth in anticipation pressing the vial against his waiting lips and throwing his head back. He swallowed the mixed herbs quickly, leaving a minty, leafy taste in his mouth. Almost instantly, he felt his veins coursing madly with the herbs' nearly magical effects. Slowly, he could feel his wounds healing themselves.

Leon was always bewildered at how wonderfully the mixed herbs worked on his body. They healed his external wounds like a charm, though, the pain and scars remained. Broken bones, on the other hand, remained painful and, well… broken. He breathed deeply, running his tongue over the healing patch in his mouth. The mysterious mixture simply stopped the bleeding and, he assumed, gave him a stamina boost. That's what he always felt after drinking them.

He returned the cap to the vial and returned it to his waiting pocket. The agent realized that he consumed the last of his healing supplies. Ada watched, clearly mesmerized, as a gash on the blonde's arm slowly faded into nothing more than a scab. He flinched as he bent over slightly, attempting to stretch. He took note as his body reminded him that he possibly had more than one broken rib. The agent looked over to the confused woman staring at him and grinned sheepishly.

"Stuff works like nuthin' else," He rolled his shoulders, coaxing the muscles to relax for him. He was assuming that his period of being dead had allowed his muscles to go stiff on him. Ada stepped foreword hastily.

"Good luck, handsome," Ada purred to the agent, placing a quick kiss on his waiting lips. He grinned, bracing himself for the inevitable run he was about to make. Ada took off, bolting toward the tower where the rocket launcher peeked over the ledge. Leon turned his attention to the large beast advancing rather quickly towards him. Saddler had a light gimp to him. Leon smirked, knowing he had wounded the beast at least slightly.

The agent dashed toward the rising and falling bridge, slightly slipping on the wet metal. He was on the smaller platform and a resounding bang, along with a shaking that almost knocked him off of his feet, meant the grotesque monster had joined him. The bridge was slowly rising and Saddler was nearing. What remained of the man's head showed that his yellow, but vulnerable, eye was open. Leon seized his opportunity, raising his Red9 and firing his remaining rounds. There was a sickly squishing noise as the bullets buried themselves within the soft tissue and there was a deep, pained roar was the monster collapsed. Tentacles protruding from the monster's original body writhed furiously in attempt to capture the agent within their painful wisps. He holstered the gun, dashing forward madly while unsheathing his knife.

Leon expertly jumped behind Saddler's swollen head and straddled his almost scaly neck. He raised his knife dangerously, bringing the blade down with as much force as he could muster. Hot, sticky juices exploded onto the blonde's hand as his knife buried itself deeply into the giant eye. The beast roared angrily, swinging its head up in attempt to fling the agent off. Leon clung onto the beast, hopping off and rolling swiftly to safety. He frowned as he looked up. The agent was sandwiched in between Saddler and a small raised platform with a control panel on it. Leon had already thrown the switch on this, and it was no longer useful to him.

"LEON! Use this!" He spun around as Ada's strong voice called to him over the rain. There was a clang as he assumed she had tossed the rocket launcher down to his level. Saddler was just now getting back up. Leon ejected his empty clip of ammo, swiftly replacing it with a new one. The agent jerked his head nervously, and then dashed forward. He rolled expertly beneath the giant beast, springing up to perform a back handspring. His hands danced on the dock without giving into the puddles of water. Leon growled in pain as his ribs reminded him they were wounded. However, he was forced to ignore his pain and dashed towards the rocket launcher Ada had tossed him. Why she didn't go ahead and shoot him, he didn't know.

_Wait, I was standing right beside him. She must not want to risk shooting me as well._ The agent mused, skidding to a halt and immediately scooping up the deadly weapon. With great agility, he spun into a kneel, aiming almost instantly. Saddler was just now beginning to advance upon him again when Leon grinned.

"See you in hell, bitch," The ex cop growled, squeezing the trigger. The rocket dislodged from the barrel and darted towards its target. Leon leapt to the ground, covering his head as the explosion rang out. A great roar emitted from the beast as it blackened, skin charred and breaking. Saddler growled one last time before falling silent. His large, mutated body began to bubble and sizzle, melting before them until nothing remained of the cult leader. The rain washed away his gooey remains, sending all evidence of the corrupt man into the sea below.

Leon groaned in pain as he rolled over. A few stray pieces of metal from the explosion had buried themselves into his forearms and a particularly nasty one had found its way into his left shoulder. However, the agent made no move to remove the offending shrapnel. He simply remained on the ground, letting the now gentle rain lightly caress his aching form. It was over. It was finally over.

He didn't hear the soft clang of Ada's heels meeting the metal dock. Nor did he hear her walk over to where Saddler's body dissolved and pick up the dirty, yet still perfectly intact, vial that contained the Plagas sample. He didn't even hear her walk towards him.

"Leon," She spoke lowly to him, her voice secretly laced with concern. He slowly opened his eyes to find two jade ones staring right back at him. She smiled at him, running a hand through his greasy hair. Leon sighed deeply, shutting his eyes again at the soothing sensation. She drug her nails over his damp scalp over and over before brining her hand down to cup his cheek.

Ada would say that, being a professional assassin and an expert spy, she had complete control over her emotions and actions. However, as she lovingly and greedily stroked the face of one Leon S. Kennedy, she did something she did not expect.

Before Ada even knew it, her mouth was engulfing his. His warm, inviting mouth. Leon kissed her back eagerly, bringing a bloody arm up to pull her closer. Ada obliged. Without breaking their kiss, she swung her leg over him and straddled his waist. The spy leaned down further, pressing her body against his as tightly as possibly without hurting him. She placed both hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Though Leon most certainly was not going to complain, the agent could honestly say that he had not envisioned this. Making out with the most beautiful woman had ever seen after blowing up a giant monster.

Wounds forgotten, he pulled the Eurasian beauty closer. Her dress was fluted open, leaving him to feel her warmth in its entirety over his nether regions. He growled lowly as he felt his blood pumping faster, deepening their kiss. Ada took high notice of the protrusion slowly making itself known by pressing in between her legs. A wave of heat ran itself through the woman as she let a tiny moan escape her.

Ada swirled her tongue lightly on his bottom lip, silently asking permission for entrance. Leon gladly obliged, letting her invade his mouth. He tasted wonderful, despite the faint coppery tinge and the remnants of the mixed herbs. Her eyes fluttered open slightly to see him lids closed, his eyes obviously rolling in the back of his head in pleasure. She swirled around his tongue as they danced for dominance. Her stomach fluttered in pleasure and a small pain began in between her legs, where Leon's obvious enjoyment was steadily pressing harder against her.

She wanted him. She wanted him now. Badly. And from what she could tell, he wanted her just as bad.

Ada had to stop this. They had to get off of this island alive and take the president's daughter home. She had to return the Plagas sample to the Agency. Not sit here and fuck on a dirty, rusted dock… as much as she would love to do so. They could finish this another time, right now they needed to focus on their survival.

The spy slowly ended their kiss much to both of their disappointment. She pulled back and stared into Leon's eyes. They were glazed over with a wanton lust that made her bite her lip in excitement.

"I'm sorry Leon. We need to get off this island and we both have a mission to finish," She ran a hand down his muscled chest, making her insides squirm. _Damn he has a nice body…_ she let her eyes roam until she caught glance of the shrapnel poking out from his shoulder. She sighed at the sight and looked at him sympathetically. "And we need to get you patched up, handsome." Leon smirked as she stroked the skin near his wound.

"Yeah… I guess…" He whispered, disappointment laced within his words. Ada stood, giving him a nice peak at her black, laced panties before she stepped to his side, offering a hand up. He accepted, groaning as he stood. As he stood, Ada caught glimpse of his ever-so-obvious enjoyment to their situation and couldn't fight the red tint that glazed her cheeks. Leon caught sight of this a let out a deep chuckle.

This wasn't like her. This wasn't like _him_.

_We must have some sides to us that only we have seen…_ She mused. It would make perfect sense. Only Leon had seen the side of her that was not that of a cold hearted bitch. He had seen the real Ada when no one else had. Perhaps there was a side to Leon that was solely for her to see, and no one else.

Ada shook it off. She had to get that shrapnel out of him. The spy tenderly took his hand and led him to a barrel, motioning for him to sit against it. The agent complied as she kneeled down to take a better look at the wound in his shoulder. She then noticed the tiny specks of metal peeking out of his forearms. There weren't very many.

Leon watched, mesmerized, as Ada slowly leaned foreword and plucked the metal out of his shoulder. He grunted in pain as she flicked it to the side. She searched his pockets for a roll of bandages. The blonde suppressed a moan. The woman quirked an eyebrow with a smug grin as he visibly struggled with his arousal.

"Can I help you, Ada?" He said quietly. Ada's expression softened at his innocence.

"Yes, handsome. You happen to have a bandage roll on you?" she cooed. She had to admit, she was having fun roaming his body and attempting to find it on her own, but she must have been torturing the poor man. He smiled lightly.

"Yeah, there isn't much left on it, though. I used most of it to patch up Ashley. Klutzy girl got herself caught in a bear trap. It's in a belt pouch. Last one on the left side." Ada let a small laugh tumble from her lips.

_So he wants me to touch him. Sorry Leon, but this is as much contact as you'll get for now. _Placing a careful hand on his chest to steady herself, she reached foreword to the aforementioned pouch. Inside was a pathetically tiny roll of bandages. She plucked it out and leaned back up, letting her hand linger a moment on his chest before slowly letting it fall back to her side.

Slowly, she unraveled a small portion of the bandages. After getting it to a sufficient length, she bit the side and tore the material. Ada neatly folded it up and, using the hole in Leon's shirt, wedged it in between his skin and the stretchy material. She placed the roll at her side and picked up his left arm. There were only three little specks in his arm; each looked easy to get out.

The spy proceeded to carefully pull out the tiny scraps of metal. Leon groaned quietly as the last one was removed from his flesh. The raven haired woman then picked up his other arm and began the same process.

Eventually, all of the shrapnel was out and Ada dabbed his wounds lightly with a small wad of bandage. He sighed contently, laying his head back on the barrel and closing his eyes. His painful arousal had finally died down and Ada was almost finished cleaning him up. Ada rubbed his arm gently, letting her fingernails drag lightly over his flesh. He could feel the forming goose bumps on his forearm and cracked his eyes open.

"You're all patched up." She murmured softly. Leon smiled as she tucked his arm onto his lap and stood. He followed suit weakly. Ada pulled out something from her leg holster, extending her arm to Leon.

It was a key with a small bear attached to it. Leon took it, confused. He cocked an eyebrow at the Eurasian woman.

"Get off this island. There is a jet ski down here, take it. Head North-West from here, you should hit the coast after about sixty or so miles. There is a map on the jet ski." Ada turned her head towards the sunset, gazing at its serene beauty. Leon hadn't noticed that the clouds were now gone from the sky. He was taken aback from her statement.

"Ada… I want to go with…" she held up her hand and cut him off.

"You can't come with me Leon." She simply said, lowering her gaze to stare at assorted debris on the dock. The agent was shocked. This was a dramatic change of events.

"Why can't I?" He furrowed his brows. Ada sighed sadly.

"Because I would have to kill you if Wesker found out I've been helping you. I shouldn't even be here now or helped you. I'm sorry Leon." The roar of a chopper slowly made itself present. Ada stepped forward, pressing her lips against his. As she pulled away, Leon looked at her sadly.

"We'll meet again, handsome." She shoved him in the direction of the elevator. "Now go. This island is going to blow." She stated matter-of-factly before taking off and leaping gracefully off the edge of the dock.

"Ada!" Leon roared as the helicopter rose from below the railing, Ada perched comfortably in the back seat. The spy winked at him seductively before the chopper spun towards the horizon. Leon stood with a look of bemusement as the helicopter sank into the distance. He felt weak and heavy as it slowly shrank. His head dropped sadly as the woman he loved yet again slipped away.

A glinting caught the man's eye and he smiled lightly as he bent down and scooped up the object.

Ada's Blacktail.

He ran his hands over the cold metal of the gun and looked back to the ever-so-distant chopper. Leon smiled, shoving the weapon in his belt and turning towards the exit to this horrendous island. He made his way down to the elevator, all the while, Ada's words repeating over and over in his head.

"_We'll meet again…"_

**Now wasn't that just fabulous? =D Now. Here's what you do! You see that green button down there? Yeah, that one? Click on it. Send me a review. I didn't write all this for no feedback!**

**Thankies! I'll only update when I get reviews =3**

**Tomed Ceht**


	2. A visit from Jack

**Whew! I'm terrible, aren't I? I think so... I'm sorry you guys had to wait that long for this short of a chapter, so I'll be getting the next chapter up hopefully faster. Kay? Alright, well you guys enjoy! R&R please, they bring me rapturous joy.**

That had been over a month ago.

A great rustling was all to be heard as a pair of soft blue sheets hit the battered hard wood floor of a rural Washington apartment. A pair of toned legs swung over the edge of the bed, perching just next to where the discarded sheets lay. The man groaned lowly, bending over and placing his elbows on his knees, then cupping his face. His ash blonde hair cascaded messily over his rough hands as his palms slowly moved up to meet his forehead.

Leon sighed. Another nightmare had plagued the ex-cops dreams that night, as they had been for the past six years. Always the same nightmare, always the same uneasiness and loneliness that followed. His rough hands roamed to his temples, where he began to caress the tender tissue there. Why did he have to re-live that hell every night? Why couldn't he have just _one_ night of solitude and peace?

Why was he doomed to watch his butterfly die for the rest of his days?

Leon stood clumsily, letting the tiny specks of dizziness dance behind his eyes before advancing. The agent bent down with a groan, picking up his neglected sheets and tossing them back onto the bed. He ran the back of a shaky hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat lingering there. There was a whimper from the living room of his small apartment. A small thud resounded to the tired agent's ears, then the 'pat pat' of what he knew to be his large canine companion.

Leon smiled wearily and a large German Sheppard stopped in his open doorway. The large beast cocked its head. The dog was bigger than any normal kin of its breed, showing a magnificent display of muscles rippling beneath its skin. Its fur was slightly longer that it should have been on the back of its neck and tail. Leon had saved this creature in a raid on a dog-fighting case when he was a puppy. The previous, and abusive, owner had bragged about how the beast was half wolf. Leon had a special bond with the animals he owned, and this German Sheppard-Wolf was no different. He knew the animal was trying to ask him 'are you alright?'

"I'm fine, Grindel. Just had that dream again." He spoke lowly as he walked over to the dog. Grindel was wagging his bushy tail in a sympathetic manner, his ears halfway drooped. Leon swiped a hand over the canine's head and rubbed behind his large ears affectionately. "Common boy, lets get a snack," the agent laughed as Grindel jumped excitedly and barked deeply and loudly. Leon pointed a finger at his muzzle.

"Nah-ah. Inside voice." The dog lowered his ears and followed his master, quickly trotting behind him and perking his ears back up.

The apartment was small. One bedroom, two bathrooms, living room and a kitchen. Their journey was over in three great strides of Leon 's long and muscular legs. Grindel happily made his way to a corner of the small kitchen, where the dog knew he was not in his master's way. Leon yawned widely as he reached up into a cabinet above his fridge, revealing a wide variety of liquor. The agent grabbed a clear bottle with a chestnut colored liquid inside. Leon had forgotten what drink this was merely hours after ripping off the label accidentally, but at this point, he really didn't care. It got him drunk. He heard a disapproving whimper from his companion below. Bottle in hand, Leon glance over his shoulder curiously.

Grindel was inches away, whining with his ears down. The ex-cop looked sadly at the dog, turning to face him. The Sheppard pawed lightly at the bottle, emitting a small bark as his claws raked the glass. The blonde crouched down on one knee and set down the bottle beside him. He took the dog's large head in his hands, stroking the bottom of his chin affectionately. Grindel's ears remained plastered to his head. Leon sighed.

"I know you don't approve, buddy. But you know I have sleep issues," Leon explained to the Sheppard, who continued to stare judgmentally. The blonde sighed again, ruffling the dog's short fur in between his ears. He grabbed the bottle and stood, watching Grindel lie down in defeat. Leon didn't bother to grab a glass and walked to the other side of the kitchen, opening a glass container filled to the rim with treats. The Sheppard quickly stood as the sound reverberated in the small apartment. The ex-cop lazily tossed a bacon-shaped treat down to his waiting canine companion. Grindel caught the treat with a quick snap of his head, earning a chuckle from Leon .

The agent sighed deeply as the dog chomped happily away at his prize and made his way to the living room. There wasn't much to the small apartment. Two leather couches blocked the way, one sitting against the wall and the other placed in the opening. A small wooden coffee table rested comfortably in front of them and a moderate sized flat screen television tucked snuggly in the far corner of the room. Two paintings hung on adjourning walls. The room itself was a soft baby blue and the carpet a dull grey. The wall parallel to the entrance was mostly window with a short balcony accessible only from Leon 's bedroom. White drapes cascaded down the large windows gracefully, only feebly managing to block out little light. Though, at this time of night, it didn't matter.

Leon plopped himself down on the couch in the middle of the room, casually resting his legs on the coffee table. He thumbed off the twist cap of the bottle with ease, flicking the golden metal to the ground. The agent sighed again sadly, propping his left arm on the armrest and leaning into his palm, balancing the bottle on his right thigh. The aroma of the chestnut liquor slowly began to waft lazily into his nostrils, begging him to take a sip and to indulge in its sinful pleasures. Leon obliged. Plastering his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, he poured the sour liquid in his awaiting mouth, trying his best not to taste the bitterness it produced. With his throat poised open, the agent drank a hefty amount until he decided it was time to breathe.

He inhaled shakily, the fumes of liquor making it difficult to breathe. Leon fought the urge to cough, slowly taking in small bits of air through his nose. He finally took in a large gulp of air and sighed. The ex-cop looked on the adjacent couch to see Grindel staring at him, his large head resting on his just as large paws. The Sheppard seemed to be judging him. Leon glanced back to the bottle, noticing that he had chugged a good fourth of the bottle. He sighed, gagging lightly on the potent fumes on his breath.

Leon swirled the liquid around in the bottle slightly, making it dance around the edges of the rectangular container. He sighed again, licking his lips before taking another hefty sized swig. He gasped hastily for air and began to down the last fourth of the bottle.

The agent sputtered suddenly, a mouthful of the liquor spraying all over him. He began to cough uncontrollably and Grindel whined in confusion. Leon slammed the near-empty bottle on the coffee table with his eyes wide in fear as he dashed to his bathroom.

* * *

The water was cold now.

There was a feminine sigh as the water was choked off from life and the showerhead began to sputter a few last drips. The inhabitant of the shower slowly stepped her way off the tiled floor into the main bathroom area, grabbing a plush white towel on the counter. The woman quickly dried herself and ran the towel over her short black hair a few times before glimpsing herself in the mirror. It was not fogged up due to the design of the spacious bathroom.

The Eurasian figure staring back at woman slightly startled her. She looked exhausted and beaten. Ada sighed, it wasn't a surprise. She had just gotten back from a long and tiring recon mission in the Northern city of France , Calais . The city was known for its overlook of the Straight of Dover. Ada had been sent to spy on a previous and sketchy Umbrella employee that was skipping all over the world with Umbrella's research. The rat was known as Viktor Vaskov, a former underling scientist who had somehow gotten his hands on very top secret information and data before the Pharmaceutical giant collapsed. All Ada had been assigned to do was to see if he made any transactions and if he did, to find out with who.

She sighed. The mission had been rather boring. She had sat perched atop a small abandoned apartment complex for hours in the freezing snow watching him in his hotel room. He had ordered room service to bring him his food, watched television, done things Ada wished she hadn't seen, and eventually left the building. As she tracked him, he met up with Tricell representative in a nearby park. They talked for quite a while in thick Russian that Ada could barely understand, switched briefcases, and left.

What an Exciting day.

Ada slowly made her way back into the main den of her large suite after wrapping a thick bathrobe around herself. It was surely a magnificent hotel. The carpet was a rich red and the walls a soothing crème color. Two red velvet couches and a single matching chair circled a small glass coffee table in front of a fireplace. Various paintings of Harbors and Ferries adorned the wall. The spy walked over to one of the couches and promptly threw herself upon one.

Her sleek silver laptop hummed quietly to life as she opened the lid and waited for it to resume. Her mail came into view with a few websites she had pulled up out of boredom, and she slowly made to close them out. After all the windows were closed out and all she saw was her standard-blue background with the assortment or icon shortcuts, she sighed. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head. The spy shook her head, it was risky to watch him and she knew it. Ada _knew_ Wesker was aware of the placement of cameras in his apartment. Wesker had a shadow program that watched every single landline computer and laptop of the workers under him. Even above him. He could be watching her laptop right now.

_But I have to see him._

Ada lost the battle with her subconscious mind and clicked on the shortcut disguised as a simple PDF file. Her screen filled with blackness and began to connect to the live feed that was coming through the cameras hundreds of miles away. After watching the small ring of circles spin and fade, six frames popped up to show her the apartment of Leon Scott Kennedy. The top two frames were of his living room, the only life she saw was his large German Sheppard lounging lazily on the couch. The next two were of his bathroom and his kitchen, both empty. However, the last two were of his bedroom, which is where she found her blue eyed agent. He was sleeping quietly in the middle of his bed. He shifted uneasily under the sheets, knocking them to his waist to expose his bare chest.

The spy watched the clear pictures intently. Ada was impressed at the clarity of that the tiny cameras produced. They weren't choppy and distorted, but clear and fluid. However, they were in black and white picture. The woman listened as he groaned, flinging an arm down to swat at a phantom pest.

Leon began to fidget uneasily in his sleep. His legs twitching slightly as if he were running towards an unknown destination. The muscles in his torso and arms fidgeted uneasily. Ada watched with a mounting guilt as the man twitched and squirmed in his sleep, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

A cold chill worked its way up the spy's spine, causing her to sit erect. Her eyes were wide in shock and her lips slowly parted as her jaw slackened. Ada had never watched Leon sleep before, and as she watched now, she only saw him fighting with a mental agony. The realm of sleep should be a place of comfort and solitude; a sanctuary from the horrible realities of the world. But this… this was not the case for Leon . Her horror rose as his face twisted with pain.

Suddenly, he lurched forward, eyes snapping open, as he extended his arm forward.

" ADA !"

The spy froze in shock. It couldn't be.

She instantly knew it from his voice. Leon was dreaming about Raccoon City .

Ada was stiff as she watched him gasp for air and then check his surroundings. Her jaw clenched tightly as she watched him swipe a hand underneath his eyes and sniffle quiet loudly.

He was crying.

Ada didn't know what to think. There were so many thoughts swarming through her head that it was all incoherent babbling. How did she know it was about Raccoon City? Why couldn't she move? Is he ok? Why did she care? The spy carefully leaned back on the fluffy sofa and continued to watch intently. Slowly, she pushed the thoughts from her mind as she watched him make his way to the kitchen. As he retrieved the glass bottle from the cabinet, she instantly frowned. The spy could easily see where this was going.

She directed her attention to her PDA, which was buzzing quietly next to her laptop. Daintily picking up the device, she tapped the screen to see a new text message from her informant. Ada groaned as she read that she needed to catch the soonest flight to Virginia possible. Sending a quick reply saying to consider it done, the assassin dropped the device back on the table. She lazily returned her gaze to the cameras. Leon was now on his couch and had visibly downed a good portion of the bottle. She sighed. Ada had never understood why people drank away their problems instead of confronting them. Then again, she didn't think the same way as most people.

The Eurasian woman glanced up at one of the paintings. She had no desire to watch Leon drink until he passed out or threw up. Ada had never seen him drink, so she was unsure of how he acted drunk, and had no real intention on finding out. Just as she went to move her cursor to close the window, the agent sputtered greatly and began to choke harshly. She saw the look of fear on his face and began to scan all cameras carefully. Her search came up empty handedly, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Worry began to dance in her belly as Leon sprang from his seat and dashed to the bathroom. She stood hastily. DC was on the Virginia border. She thought quietly to herself, and her decision was made quickly. The laptop slammed shut and the PDA disappeared from the table's surface in a flash. Ada grabbed her very few belongings and was on her way to Washington DC without a second glance.


	3. A boring day in the Office

For lack of better word, the morning had been terrible.

Leon let the hard leather of his office chair groan loudly as he sat down. It wasn't the best or the most comfortable chair in the world, but it was better than the floor. The agent lazily glanced around his bland cubical. A small aloe plant in a pot sat alone in the corner beside his desktop. Set on the other side of his monitor was an empty paper tray. Leon still didn't know why he was required to keep it, for it was almost always empty. Besides his three small items, the desk was spotless. The corkboard to his right, however, was not. Newspaper articles, hastily written notes, printed-out criminal reports and forgotten scraps covered the entire surface. The agent had a fondness to keep track of his past subjects. Every suspect he had put into custody, every update on the Umbrella Corporation, and even small stories hinting at Raccoon city kept the corkboard company. Leon gave it a small glance before staring back at his desktop.

He had no idea what to do.

The ex-cop had been assigned two months of leave after his mandatory quarantine and debriefing. But, as dedicated as he was to his work, Leon refused to take this leave. His boss, Colonel Riggs, had pretty much used all the force he could to keep the persistent blonde out of his office, but it was to no avail. The only form of action, besides firing the agent, he could take was to assign him no work.

So he didn't.

And now in his lonely, boring, and ridiculously small cubicle, Leon was bored out of his mind. He knew he was going to get something to do soon because his 'leave time' was almost up. For now though, he had to wait and be insanely bored. The blonde slumped down on his desk and stared and the white wall of the cubicle. Slowly, his thoughts began to drift to the night before.

Leon shuddered as the scene replayed over and over in his head. Downing the alcohol. Feeling the faintest buzz so quickly. Looking to the balcony…

"Leon?" A small, concerned voice piped behind him. A small smile crept over his lips as he turned to see Ingrid Hunnigan standing in the small opening to his cubicle. She looked tired, a steaming mug of coffee gripped in her small hands. Dark circles occupied the skin beneath her eyes, blemishing her otherwise charming face. Her hair was pulled back into her trademark bun, but sloppily. She gave him a warm smile. "May I ask why you are again wasting your precious free-time to willingly come to Hell?" Ingrid raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the agent.

Leon laughed softy, "well Ingrid, I have absolutely nothing better to do than sit here and stare at my tiny little cubicle." He responded with his own smirk. She hung her head and shook it with a laugh.

"Oh, Mister Kennedy… you are such a busy man."

"Just bustling with errands, I know. I never have any time to myself." The two shared a hearty laugh and Ingrid slumped against the wall.

"You just know how to make my day, don't you?" She checked her watch and sighed. "Well, unlike some people here, I have work to do," she gave him a curt glance, "so I must bid you farewell." She turned to the hallway to carry on her business.

"Tally-ho then." Leon responded shortly and she was off. He listened to the clicking of her heels until they disappeared to the large office. He sighed heavily and spun back to the monotone desk of his. The agent simply stared at his feet and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

Long day ahead.

* * *

Leon let out a long, heavy yawn as he exited the restaurant. Bucket of steaming KFC tucked safely under his arm, he stood at the curb of the street for a few minutes. The agent observed the people roaming the streets, carrying out their normal lives. He sighed and shook his head as a group of giggling teenagers bustled past him. Leon honestly wished he could have a normal life back. The secret agent life wasn't all it was cracked up to be for him. Smelling his delicious-by-some-peoples'-standards chicken, he slowly trudged down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment.

As he made the moderately long journey he began to ponder his job. After what had happened in Spain, Riggs was considering heavily on placing him in a different field. Leon wasn't sure of what to make of this. He had done his job rather well. Save the girl, kill the bad guy, come home and continue on as if nothing happened, right? Well, it didn't look as if it were going to turn out that way. The President surely wanted Leon to protect his daughter for the rest of his term and possibly the rest of the agent's career. But Riggs obviously thought differently. The blonde was too confused about his employers' views of things. This that, this then that. Blah blah blah.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows as the situation continued to fester in his mind. "Fuck it," he grumbled, hastily kicking a stone out of his way, "they tell me what to do. I just follow orders." The agent looked up to see he had arrived at his building and continued inside. He made his way quickly to the stairs, ignoring the poorly decorated and soggy smelling lobby.

Finally arriving at his floor, Leon shouldered the door open and began to fish for his keys. Successfully retrieving them, he continued down the slightly obnoxiously long hallway. He stopped abruptly in front of his door. The agents senses flared as footsteps emanated from the inside of his apartment. Silently placing his chicken down beside the door, he unholstered his pistol and cocked it just as quietly.

He could feel his heart pounding frantically in every inch of his body. Leon reached for the door handle slower than death, gripping the knob with a building anxiety. Soundlessly, he turned the knob and found it unlocked. In a flash he slammed the door open with his gun immediately pointed forward. Nothing. Leon cautiously made his way into the small area. The agent noticed the few doors were all opened. Room by room, he checked them all. No one was in the apartment. Holstering his gun he strode into the living room where Grindel was nonchalantly laying on one of the couches sleeping. He noticed something around the wolf dog's neck. Carefully approaching the animal, the ex-cop realized it was an envelope.

Leon curiously picked it up and untied the small bow off Grindel's collar. The Sheppard wagged his tail slightly and returned to his nap. The envelope was blank on the front, but as Leon turned is over, his heart skipped a beat. A small kiss of red lipstick adorned the seal. Leon took no hesitation to rip it open and retrieve the contents. A small letter was all it held.

_Hello Handsome,_

_I just decided to drop by and retrieve something of mine. Hope you don't mind._

_Be seeing you,_

_Ada_

Leon stared blankly at the note. Ada always liked to keep things short and sweet. But what would she want to retrieve from him? The agent pondered for a moment and suddenly sprang up, dashing to his bedroom. He wrenched open the bottom drawer of his nightstand to find it completely empty. A small smile crept across his lips. Grindel trotted his way to Leon's side and the agent patted the dog softly.

"I guess she wanted her gun back, don'cha think boy?" Leon looked down at the dog, who quietly barked in response. The blacktail that had resided in the drawer was now gone.

A cold breeze gently drifted into the room and teased the curtains into dancing. The blonde glanced over to the balcony door, which was wide open. "She never was one for a door either," he mumbled, making his way to shut the doors. As the door slid to a close, Leon returned to the front door of the apartment and grabbed his chicken. As he returned to the kitchen, he placed the bucket on the counter. Leon turned to the liquor cabinet, opening it slowly to find it… empty? A single bottle remained, completely empty with a small note attached to it. Leon plucked it from the cabinet and removed the note.

_Drinking is a nasty habit, handsome._

Leon couldn't help but laugh as he read the note, which was also signed with a lipstick kiss. "Alright Ada, I'll lay off the bottle." He tucked the note in his pocket and instead grabbed a soda from the fridge. The agent grabbed the bucket and made his way to the couch for his dinner.

* * *

Slightly out of breath, Ada plastered herself to the cold brick of the building. There was a loud bang, which she assumed was the door being flung open. A small trickle of nervous sweat made its way down her brow, which she tried to ignore. The minutes crawled by as she remained against the wall. The woman dared not move out of fear of being detected.

"I guess she wanted her gun back, don'cha think boy?" Ada sighed in relief. She stared down at her retrieved weapon and smiled.

"Glad he decided to take care of this for me," she whispered, slowly running her fingers lightly over his prize. This gun had more meaning to her than anyone would ever know. Holstering the weapon that she held so dear, the spy heard much calmer footsteps from inside. The sudden sound of laughter caught her by surprise. Ada squished her body against the wall once again until she heard Leon's voice again.

"Alright Ada, I'll lay off the bottle." The spy smiled widely as she heard him. The Eurasian beauty didn't mind a few drinks every now-and-then herself, but she frowned upon excessive drinking. The spy dared a glance into the living room, where she sighed in relief. Leon was digging into his dinner at last with Grindel attentively scanning the area for crumbs. Ada smiled again and grabbed for her ever-trusty grappling gun.

"Sorry Leon. I have other matters to attend to." She whispered quietly and pulled the trigger, making her silent escape.


	4. Shopping?

**Well, two updates in two weeks? You guys are lucky! I've just had some spare time to myself. Finally. Hopefully, the next installments will be just as fast! And perhaps once the action gets going, you're going to get longer chapters! But not as long as the prologue, I promise!**

**Without further a due, here it is!**

Perhaps sitting in a bland cubicle wasn't so bad after all.

Leon had been suppressing aggravated moans all day. His feet were sore, the suit he was wearing was possibly three times too small, and he was bored. Extremely bored. He picked at the wired earpiece in an angry fashion. The stupid thing had been hurting the inside of the agent's ear after mere minutes of putting it in that morning. And the sunglasses. Oh, the sunglasses. Personally, Leon hated the vile contraptions. But, he was required to wear them.

There were hundreds of other things bothering the poor agent. The main ones being the young woman in front of him bustling with unnatural energy, and the vast array of shopping bags hooked onto his arms. Leon frowned behind his sunglasses as the woman grabbed his sleeve, tugging him deeper within the enormous mall.

"Oh! Leon, you HAVE to see this cute dress I saw in one of my catalogs! It's so gorgeous!" Ashley practically screamed. This time, the agents groan went unsuppressed.

"Can we put these in the car first? I've been carrying this crap for hours." He moaned. The woman giggled at his plea.

"Oh, common Leon. I've seen you do so much more than carry my groceries! Put that muscle to good use." Leon glared at her until her smile faded. "Oh fine. We aren't going to be much longer anyway." Ashley pouted, instinctively making her way to the nearest exit. The agent was slightly amused that she knew her was around so well in such an obnoxiously large place.

The pair shouldered their way through the crowd. Leon keep a very close proximity to Ashley so she wouldn't leave him lost in the array of people. After fighting with the sea of shoppers, the bitter outside air smacked them in the face. A few men in identical apparel to Leon stood around the door and spotted down the sidewalks. All turned heads as soon as the couple began their journey to Leon's state-issued vehicle. Though he had his own car, it was protocol to drive one of the very many agency cars while transporting the president's daughter place-to-place. Leon himself was not a big fan of muscle cars, but he couldn't say no to the newest model of the Dodge Charger family. The shiny black 2005 model sat proudly amongst the other, seemingly-less-spectacular, cars.

The agent clicked the unlock button on his keys and threw his cargo in the back seat. Ashley crossed her arms in the chilly weather, looking skyward. A large storm system was rolling in rather quickly, bringing with it sleet and freezing rain. Retreating from situating everything, the blonde looked toward the woman beside him. He followed her gaze to the gloomy sky.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and get back," Ashley sighed. Disappointment was obvious in her voice. Leon quirked an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He simply responded. The agent silently pleaded she would say yes.

"Yeah… the weather people say this storm is going to be a doozy," she lowered her gaze to the back windshield of the car as Leon silently rejoiced. "I can get that dress tomorrow or something."

"Alright then. Hop in." The ex-cop suggested as he opened his own door, fiddling with his key as the teen made her way to the passenger seat. He hopped in after her, immediately starting the car. It roared to life in an instant and Leon was pulling out of the parking lot just as fast.

* * *

Leon took a particularly long drag off of his cigarette as he watched the snow fall onto the lawn of the White House. The weather report had turned out to be inaccurate yet again, and so snow was falling gently onto the South Lawn. The exhausted agent sipped his warm coffee slowly and set it onto the table. He was currently in the break room, on the first break he had been on all day. Watching over Ashley didn't _seem_ like it would be too terribly difficult, but somehow he was wore down to the point that he wanted to fall down and sleep wherever he hit the ground. And it was only five-fifteen in the afternoon.

The blonde hit his cigarette again, sighing out the smoke. He thanked whatever deity that reigned over Earth that his break was an hour long. He glanced out the frosty window yet again to see the accumulating snow building up quite nicely and frowned. The agent wasn't likely going to be able to get back to his apartment very fast. Or at all perhaps. He shook his head. He would just cross that bridge when he came to it, which would roughly be another five hours. For now, he focused on his smoke.

Leon had given it up right before Raccoon City seven years ago, and recently picked it back up. Why, he really didn't know. But it was the same brand as before, Marlboro Red 100s in the soft pack. It just held the taste he preferred. Leon had tried many brands and this one was his. As he puffed on his shortening cigarette, he wiped the window rather hastily. With a streak in the fogged up window, he continued to watch the increasing snowfall.

He leaned back in his chair and stretched. The break room wasn't fancy, but it was better than most. It was basically a small kitchen with a few vending machines and even a dish washer. Leon glanced at the few appliances and grabbed his coffee mug for another sip of his cooling coffee. To his dismay, it was cold. He didn't mind though, the agent made his coffee specifically so it would taste good hot or not. Sipping the cold drink, he again placed down the mug. Leon cast his glance yet again out the window and stuffed his cigarette in his mouth, holding it with his lips and crossing his arms behind his head.

"First day back on the job… I miss my cubicle."

* * *

Winchester, Virginia was a historical, busy city. Small, but its inhabitants certainly kept it alive.

Among the old, landmark buildings, was a new generation bar. While the rest of city had quieted down for the night, the small pub held a number of tired, honest workers winding down from a hard day's work. Among them was a passerby, also relaxing from a difficult day. The woman wore a simple black tight fit tee-shirt and just as tight black jeans. She perched on one of the small stools at the main bar, sipping a cocktail.

The woman sighed heavily as she grabbed her coat from the stool beside her. People constantly walking in and out caused a nasty draft. She lugged the fluffy coat up over her arms almost immediately feeling its warmth. Her short black bangs danced at her eyebrows as another customer entered the pub and allowed the chilly breeze to stray in with him.

Ada sighed and slumped back over the bar, staring at her cocktail. The brown, rum-based drink sat motionless, waiting for her luscious lips to sip on it. Looking at the alcoholic beverage made her feel slightly hypocritical, remembering what she had done to Leon's liquor cabinet. Then again, she wasn't a 'comfort drinker' that drank to forget, but rather an occasional one. So, the Eurasian shrugged off the thought and picked up her glass. Ada sipped it delicately as if drinking the most exotic of drinks, and set the glass down soundlessly. Not that it would matter. Country music played loudly, but softly enough to just barley cover the loud conversations of the locals.

"Hey there Miss," a younger looking boy came up beside her, propping an elbow on the counter. He gave a shy smile as Ada acknowledged his presence with something short of a glare. Obviously, her stare unnerved his confidence. The man scratched the back of his head nervously in result, ruffling is flame-red hair. "Uh, you mind if I uh… join you?"

Ada slowly smiled at the boy. "Sure, if you must," she responded. He took the empty stool beside her quickly and glanced at the bartender.

"Hey Shaun, lemme get a beer, woudja?" The man spoke in a thick southern accent. Ada tended to her drink as he returned his attention to her. "So, I'm Josh," he said with his confidence coming back. The spy smiled curtly at him.

"Kelly, Kelly Stringer." She responded. Country boy or not, Ada did not take chances with real names anymore. She was on an assignment and knowledge of her presence wasn't an option. Josh smiled at her. Perhaps he thought he was getting somewhere with her. The spy repressed a laugh. He was cute, but he had no chance.

"Kelly, huh? That's a pretty name miss. I uh, don't believe I've seen you 'round these parts. Where ya from?" The redhead piped, taking a chug from the beer freshly placed in front of him. The spy bit her lip for a moment, conjuring up a story quickly.

"Well, just passing through. I'm headed to Ohio for business. I started in Florida so I thought I'd bunker down in a quite place for the night and get going in the morning." She stated quickly. Deep details weren't necessary for nobodies.

"Ohio?" He laughed and mocked surprise, "Thatsa long drive for a lovely lady all by herself, don'cha' think?" Josh stated with an obvious growing ego. Ada cocked an eyebrow as he sipped his beer again. "Thatsa shame. You don think you can stay a lil' longer? I'd be happy to show ya our lil' town." Ada laughed at his attempts of smooth talk.

"I was under the impression this was a city, cowboy." Josh's composure faltered slightly and a small brush crept across his face. "Although, the offer is sweet of you, I have a deadline to keep. I'm very sure my employers would be most displeased if I showed up late, don't you think?" She smiled seductively at the redhead and took another sip of her drink. Josh turned to his beer, taking a few hefty chugs before placing it back onto the sticky bar.

"Well, maybe… I can make yer stay a lil' more… enjoyable?" The man gave her a smile that gave her a very uncomfortable vibe. Ada glared at the redhead intently.

"Well, maybe I prefer to go back to my hotel room alone. Josh." Josh's composure changed greatly at the rejection, turning from a shy little to slightly more dangerous. Ada sighed lowly in response.

"Kelly," He grabbed the spy's arm harshly, "I don think you heard me very well, Miss. I said that maybe I can make yer stay a lil' more enjoyable." Josh gave a hard squeeze that only prompted a heavier glare from the Eurasian woman.

"Let go of me. You just might regret not doing so." Ada snapped in a calm, yet deadly tone. The redhead let the threat bounce off as he jerked her off of the stool. The commotion within the bar ceased as everyone turned heads to the scene. Ada paid them no mind and continued to stare at her assailant. The spy yanked her arm from his grip, which he quickly returned. Ada let out a frustrated laugh.

"That was a mistake. A bad one at that." In a flash, Ada wrenched herself from his vice again and gracefully performed a fan kick to his face. As Josh fell, the spy silently complemented herself at performing such a feat in such an enclosed area. Without wasting any time, she whipped out her beloved blacktail from the inside of her jacket as the redhead attempted to retaliate.

Josh froze as he stared down the barrel of the woman's gun. He felt his heart skip a beat as she glared menacingly down at him.

"I would suggest staying put, cowboy." Ada cooed daringly. Keeping her eyes on him, she pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and slapped it on the counter. "Keep the change." She said monotonously as she made her way to the door, holstering her gun as the frigid winter air hit her face. As a chill crept down her spine, the spy slowly made her way through the snow towards her hotel.

Ada sighed tiredly as the snow fell heavily around her, "I am so sick of backwater hick towns."


	5. Broken

**Well, a few close together updates? Really? Well wasn't that sweet of me? Unfortunately, this chapter is not sweet. Quite the opposite, actually. So hunker down with some Kleenex, you just might need it. I almost needed some writing the darn thing.**

**Then leave me a review. They're just one of those things that just make me bubble with joy. =3**

Arlington, Virginia. Yet another city rich with history, bustling with life, and regarded as one of the most important cities in the United States.

However, Ada hated it.

The spy sat in a small booth in one of the local cafes of Arlington. At precisely three o'clock that afternoon, Ada was to be standing down the hill behind the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. There, she would receive her dead drop orders in the form of an unidentified man sneezing and dropping a folder. Ada was to attempt to chase the man and attempt to return the folder, only to follow him to the nearest crowd, where she was to report back to her hotel and read its contents.

Sounded simple enough, but Ada wasn't one for such tomfoolery. But, that was how Wesker wanted it to be done.

The Eurasian's thoughts then turned to the man in black. He had found out her deception of the false Plagas sample quicker than she or anyone at the Agency anticipated. However, for some odd, inexplicable reason, he did not turn his anger to her. Albert Wesker was a difficult man to figure out, but this was more than slightly baffling. Instead of the predicted outcome of Wesker attempting to possibly torture and then definitely kill the woman, he thought much deeper into the scenario than was necessary. The mysterious man had come to the conclusion that Osmund Saddler had anticipated the retrieval of the Plagas sample and therefore hidden the true one, replacing any samples on hand with fakes.

Ada didn't even receive a single word of his anger. If anything, Wesker congratulated her on her work and said "Next time, Miss Wong." The Agency was certainly pleased that somehow she retained the trust of Albert Wesker. Ada was surprised herself. She had no idea that the man trusted her word so much.

As Ada mused on the strange behavior Wesker had been displaying lately, her small PDA began to chime. She glanced down at the device questioningly as it continued to beep at her. The woman picked it up quietly and silenced it, standing as she did so. Ada wiped a raven bang from brow and looked at the snow blanketing the city. The Eurasian beauty had purposefully placed herself near the Cemetery gates as so not to lose precious time getting to her destination. Lingering around the drop site would be too suspicious.

So, the spy made her way toward her destination. She had approximately half an hour to reach the site. She knew she had time; she had been to the cemetery many times as a child and knew her way quite well.

Ada walked slowly passed the identical white tombstones. It had always amazed her at how the graves went on as far as you could see. With the snow on the ground, the cemetery held an ominous, yet peaceful look to it. She lugged her jacket around her shoulders tightly to fend off the fridged winter air. Row by row, she made her way to the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier with a few minutes to spare. As she stood on the steps of the Memorial Amphitheatre, she watched the men preparing to perform the Changing of the Guard. All of them as still as death. She remembered watching them as a child and how she was so perplexed at how someone could stay so still for so long.

Now, considering her line of work, it wasn't as impressive as it used to be.

However, the discipline and dedication it took was still honorable, and she gave them that much. As she adjusted her small framed sunglasses, she made her way down the hill. The assassin was at her destination at last, and precisely on time, a man in a gray bowler hat and long gray trench coat was bustling down the sidewalk. In his right arm he carried a single folder; in his left he grasped a small suitcase. He kept his head down, sneezing occasionally while he quickly made his way through the graveyard.

As the man scurried past Ada, he gave out a particularly harsh sneeze. Shaking off the painful function, he carried on, not even seeming to notice the lonely folder now lying on the ground.

Like a concerned citizen, the spy quickly scooped up the folder. "Sir!" she shouted while beginning to follow, being careful not to slip on the compacted snow. The man paid her no mind and continued to hurry to his destination. "Sir!" she yelled again, but no answer.

Just as the dead-drop orders instructed, the man made his way to the nearest crowd; The Changing of the Guard. Hordes of people swarmed the steps of the Amphitheatre to watch the event, despite the weather. Ada came to a halt after the mysterious man disappeared as quickly as he came within the onlookers. She glanced around the people quickly to make sure no one was staring at her suspiciously. However, all eyes were on the soldiers, whom were now finished changing positions.

The spy sighed in relief, looking down at the small folder in her hand. Shrugging off the feigned concern, Ada turned tail and made her way back to her hotel room with a smug grin adorning her face.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Leon groaned pathetically. Today was already turning out to be crap.

"Leon, you know how important this is to me. I've been planning this since before… you know," she trailed off. The horrid experience in Spain still haunted the young woman. The agent sighed in pity. He knew exactly how she felt about the ordeal.

"Alright then," the ex-cop sighed, defeated. He couldn't deny her such a thing. "Just let me make sure the backup is in position." Leon pulled out his government-issued cell phone and dialed a number quickly. Within seconds, the call was answered. "Randy, is everything set?" He stated in an adopted business voice. There was a short 'yes' in reply and both men ended the call. Ashley stared slightly bemused.

"Seems like its such a horrible thing to talk to people to you." Leon chuckled lightly at her remark.

"Well, don't have anything else to say to the man. Why linger on the phone with him? Besides, he's kind of an asshole. He hung up on me." They shared a laugh and Ashley glanced at the parking lot they were currently sitting in.

"Well, you ready? I am." Leon shrugged.

"Sure, lets go." The agent stretched his legs and took a deep breath, opening his door and stepping out of the car. The president's daughter followed suit, taking another round-glance at the snow covered parking lot. She was surprised to see so many cars around her even with the horrible weather. Inhaling the sweet, bitter scent of the frozen land, Ashley sighed out the refreshing air. With a glance at Leon, whom was donning the sunglasses he hated so much, they took off towards the gates of the cemetery.

"So um… do you know where we're going?" Leon piped up after a few minutes of walking. The pair had just arrived through the Memorial gate. He glanced around to see a few other agents in civilian clothing seemingly being occupied by other things. Ashley had whipped out a map that had a red dot on it marking their destination.

"Well, we take Roosevelt Drive until we see it goes two ways, and take a right onto Wilson Drive. Then we follow that for a little bit until we get here," She poked a large section on the map, "umm... 'Section Thirteen'. And then we'll just try and find it from there. My father says the grave is beside a large tree, so I guess it might be a little hard to miss." The woman looked up from the map to her escort. He smiled down at her with a thoughtful glance.

"Quite a bit of a walk, don't you think?" He paused for a moment, glancing around the cemetery. Leon shoved his hands in his pockets roughly and gestured in the direction they were meant to go. Ashley folded the map neatly and placed it back into her coat pocket.

Ashley led the way, slowly but surely. The blonde was in awe of all the deceased soldiers that were laid to rest in a single spot. Her watchful agent was in pursuit at a leisurely pace. Cemeteries had always made him feel uneasy. Leon shuddered inwardly as the countless headstones dotted the ground. The snow gave them an even more uncomfortable vibe. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to look forward at the road.

"My great grandfather was apparently a great man." Ashley said suddenly, prompting the agent to glance at her curiously. "He died long before I was born. I don't remember what war or how or whatever… but he was a three-star General. My father says he was a kind, just man that tried to make the Army a better place for the men sacrificing themselves for their country. It was honorable and all, but none of the suggestions he made were actually… you know…" She bit her lip, struggling for the correct words.

"Implemented?" Leon suggested, causing her to look back at him and smile. She dropped her pace as to walk side-by-side with him.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, apparently that made him dislike the Army and fought for Soldiers' rights until he died." She shrugged and looked forward.

"Why do you want to see his grave though? You never knew him." Leon asked softly, trying to hold concern in such a blunt question. She kept her gaze forward.

"A man like him should be honored and recognized, even if he is dead. He just wanted the brave men of the military to feel more at home." The ex-cop shifted uneasily at the sadness in her voice and bit his tongue. Time to drop the matter.

They walked in silence for a good while, taking their time to their destination. Other undercover agents walked by and sat on benches observing them. It was slightly shocking to Ashley that there were so many men and women in the Secret Service.

She glanced at Leon.

A small blush crept on her face as she stared at his handsome features. Her head jerked down violently to avoid him spying her gawking at him. Butterflies swarmed madly in the pit of her stomach as his image lingered in her mind. The things he had done for her to save her life. The fact that he accepted her father's insistent request that he continue to protect her. That she was almost always near him.

School-girl crush be damned. She was in love.

She pulled her coat around herself tightly, occupying herself with a mundane task. However, with no avail.

Leon's rejection on the Jet Ski was still a very fresh wound, even if it _was_ months ago. She had offered herself to him and he said no, but he was still by her side. Still her guardian angel. It was baffling, to say the least.

She glanced up again, her thoughts fading as she noticed Leon was no longer beside her. Ashley furrowed her brows in confusion, looking backwards to see him standing rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging open. He looked scared and in disbelief. Cocking her head, the woman spun in the direction of his gaze.

A woman was walking briskly toward them, glaring at a folder in her hands. Raven hair and flawless skin.

Just like the woman she had seen in Spain.

"Is that…" Ashley managed to get out before the woman looked up, a horrified expression dawning her beautiful face. She stopped immediately in mid step and paled.

Leon stood gaping as she stared back like a deer in headlights.

"Ada…" He whispered through his shock. Ashley glanced at him, then back to the Eurasian.

"Ada?" The First Daughter questioned. Was that her name? How do they know each other?

Why were they standing like such fools?

The color returned to her face and Ada spun around, bolting in the direction she came from. Leon shook off his own surprise and took off after her.

"ADA! Wait!" The blonde screamed after her, slowing his run into jerky steps, and falling to his knees. Sorrow flooded into the poor agent's gut as he watched his butterfly fluttering away, knowing she was much faster and agile than him.

"Ada… don't go…" he croaked, tears dancing at the brim of his eyes. Why did she flee from him? Why did she always run? A few stray tears streamed down his face unwillingly as she made her way out of sight. Leon punched to snow-covered road with all his might, producing a sickening crunch from his hand. "God DAMMIT!" he screamed, convulsing into heavy sobs.

Ashley watched in a mixture of horror and deep understanding as the man she had come to love, the toughest, most fearless person she had ever met in her life, hunch on the ground in tears. She stood by, unsure of what to do as his form racked harder with sobs, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs and continuing to punch the ground. This was why he rejected her. This is why he didn't share her feelings. Because of Ada.

The snow was dotted red.

She made her move, lunging forward to grab his arm. She stilled its assault on the pavement and Leon shot her a dirty glare. His sunglasses had fallen off at some point, revealing his bloodshot baby blue eyes. His face was twisted with anger and confusion, but somehow she saw past that. Straight to the underlying sadness his eyes screamed with.

"Leon…" she whispered gently, running her hands down his arm to coax him into relaxing it. Reluctantly, the agent complied, letting it fall helplessly to his side.

"Why doesn't she stay?" His voice cracked with emotion. Tears ran freely down the contours of his face. "Why does she keep doing this to me? She comes to my apartment, pours out my booze and takes her gun. She doesn't stay. She never stays. Why does she keep breaking my heart?" He rambled, nearly inaudibly. Ashley felt her heart sink into her stomach, where her butterflies had withered and died. He jerked his face away from her, falling on his bottom and cradling his face in his hands.

"I can't let her go. I love her. I love her Ashley! Why doesn't she love me?" He screamed into his palms. He trembled in the cold and in pain, rocking back and forth in the snow.

Ashley felt a few tears of her own travel down her face. Leon had never talked to her about anything that happened in his life. She didn't know how to comfort him, either, and the young woman was scared he would hurt himself some more. So she did what she instinctively felt.

She embraced him.

Leon immediately leaned into her, crying into her shoulder. Ashley had never seen him as a broken man who was sensitive with a horrid past. Only the battle seasoned, fearless hero that she had met and been saved by in Spain. Never this.

Never this.

A few concerned agents slowly made their way to the heart wrenching scene. Leon all the while letting years of emotion pour out into the arms of the woman who felt the same way toward him.

* * *

Her paced slowed as she heard Leon scream in frustration.

Ada hated to run away from him like that, she truly did. But, he would never understand just why she had to.

She dared a peek around the bend, Leon still very visible. What she saw tore all of her emotional walls to shreds. However, as much as it hurt her, she gritted her teeth and made no move to return to him. Instead, she watched. Watched him scream and pound the ground in fury and hurt.

Because of her.

The Eurasian beauty looked down at the folder she had received mere minutes ago, and then to her snow covered boots. She sighed regretfully as broken butterflies feebly flapped in her stomach. She glanced up again. Leon was still screaming and punching the cement. In a wrenching decision, like her butterflies she took flight, unable to watch the man she loved in such pain.


	6. Peer Pressure

**Well. This chapter my be slightly weird and does, in fact, possibly bend the rules of reality. I seriously doubt what happens here would be permitted in the real would, but what the hell. This **_**isn't**_** real so I can do what I want with it! This is more of a filler chapter, but it shall make sense in the next one. All this stuff happens for a reason. Trust me, it do. When I get around to posting the next chappy, it will all make sense. Just be patient.**

**And seriously. Give me some feedback. I really want to know how you guys think of my writing! Please take the time to do so. Please?**

She just couldn't bring herself to read the damn thing.

Ada sat in her luxurious hotel room, stiff and blank. The folder she had received lay unopened and untouched on the coffee table before her. After the events that had transpired earlier that day, that was all the woman could think of.

Leon certainly had a strong hold on her heart.

The image of him screaming and punching the ground haunted her thoughts to no end. Ada had no idea how long she had been sitting there like that. An hour? A few hours? It didn't matter. Her beloved Leon, her knight in shining armor, was in so much pain just because she tucked tail and ran from him. She could not be seen with him.

The raven haired woman longed to tell him just _why_ she could not, but was too dangerous to be around him. If she was seen consulting with the enemy, she would have to kill him. Or he would be killed by some other goon. And she would probably be killed, too.

She didn't want that.

The poor agent just didn't understand the severity of them being seen together. It was dangerous enough going into his apartment to retrieve her sidearm. The spy sighed sullenly. The situation was just not a good one at all.

Ada took in a long, lingering breath, remembering the euphoric feeling she had gotten when they had kissed in Spain. She let it out slowly, feeling the ghost of his lips upon hers. Her thoughts drifted again.

What had been more painful to watch? Leon die, or Leon crying her name, pleading her to come to him. Pleading her to fulfill her promise.

_"__We'll meet again…"_

Her own words echoed through her head, taunting her. The last words she had said to him, months ago. Her palms made their way to cup her face, sighing again. She had lost count of how many times she had sighed while sitting there, but that was about all she could think to do at the moment. Peeking through her fingers, her jade eyes laid on the folder for the hundredth time.

Might as well open the stupid thing.

She hesitated. Ada was too focused on the tormenting images running wild in her mind. With yet another heavy sigh, she opened it. As soon as it opened, however, she wished she hadn't. Her blood ran cold as she stared at the picture attached to the assignment sheet.

"Oh you have GOT to be shitting me."

* * *

Leon tenderly cradled his broken hand. He was now regretting punching to concrete more than he was willing to admit.

Ashley sat quietly beside his hospital bed. Shortly after the scene in the cemetery, the standing by agents escorted them back to the White house. Not that she minded very much. The occasion had been a painful one for the both of them. Leon seeing the woman he loved run from him, and her seeing the man she loved break down because of it.

And the realization that he would never feel the same way toward her was smacking her in the face.

So she sat there, immersed in her own thoughts. Silently begging herself to muster up the courage to ask him everything about Ada. However, she didn't want to bring up more painful memories for him. If he wouldn't love her, she at least wanted to know more about him. Another thing smacking her delicate face. She knew nothing about him, but he knew everything about her. She had been quite selfish not bothering to ask him anything about his life or what he has endured. Just her, her, her. Ashley Graham this, Ashley Graham that. Never Leon S. Kennedy.

Leon shifted uncomfortably, redirecting her attention. The First Daughter stared at the back of his head, swarming with questions she could not ask.

"She is an interesting woman, Ada is." He said quietly, immediately catching her attention. "I barely know her… but I love her. I know I do. Its just…" he took a small breath, steadying his thoughts. Ashley silently thanked whatever God there was that she didn't have to ask him. "Its just… well. She's amazing. I've saved her life and she's saved mine. A few times. I met her in Raccoon City." He gave out a tired and forced laugh. Realization dawned again upon the young woman.

_That's_ why he had chosen his profession.

"It was my first day on the job as a rookie cop. I don't know how I wandered into that place and made it back out alive. I wouldn't have if it weren't for Ada. I gave everything I could to keep her safe and promised her we would make it out alive together. I even took a bullet for her." His last sentence came out as a whisper. Ashley visibly jolted in surprise.

"You've been shot before?" she gasped, exasperated. Leon glanced at her sidelong and gave a small smile. He gestured her to come in front of him. The woman obliged, rising quietly and moving before him.

"Pull up my left sleeve if you want to see it," he rose is bandaged hand, "I would do it myself…" he gave a hoarse laugh. Ashley stared at the hem of his sleeve, hesitantly pulling the short material up over his muscled shoulder.

"Wow how do you wear these? I can barely get it up your arm!" she earned an earnest laugh from the agent and smiled herself. It was good to hear him truthfully laugh. She fumbled with the tight spandex further, attempting in vain to pull it far enough to see his scar. "Do you wear these like _all_ the time? You were wearing one of these in Spain, too." Leon met her gaze as she looked at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I like them." The agent looked back down, figuring it would be easier just to lift his shirt. With his in-tact left hand, he hiked his shirt up as far as it would go. Ashley gasped at the multitude of scars that riddled the man's body. However, shaking her shock away, she helped him to uncover the scar she wanted to see.

With slight difficulty, the pair was able to move to offending clothing to reveal the white scar tissue. The First Daughter absent mindedly ran a finger delicately over the hardened tissue.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered softly. Leon shrugged.

"Sometimes, but not very much. At least I didn't have to remove the bullet." Ashley gave him a puzzled look. He cleared his throat. "Well, it was a clean entry and exit," a look of understanding crossed her face as she gave the old wound on last glance. She carefully pulled his shirt back down to its proper position.

Ashley returned to her seat beside the bed. Leon, still perched on the end of the bed, sensed her eagerness to hear more.

"Well, while we were in that damned place… I lost her," his voice cracked with emotion. After a few deep breaths, he steadied himself. "She claimed to be the girlfriend of one of the employees of Umbrella… oh, what was his name…" Leon looked at the ceiling in thought for a moment. "John. She never told me his last name. But anyway, Annette Birkin tried to tell me she was a spy. I wouldn't listen, of course. But, as we were escaping, she pulled a gun on me." Leon looked down, a few tears rolling down his face.

"She told me to give her the G-Virus sample. Of course, I didn't. Just as she lowered her gun… Annette shot her. We were standing on a catwalk stories above any visible floor, and she fell over the railing…" Leon choked on his words at the memory. Ashley waited patiently for him to continue. He sniffed a few times and wiped away his tears, sighing. "I caught her hand and tried to pull her up but… my arm was too weak from the bullet wound. She fell.

"I couldn't believe it and I threw the damn sample down the hole too, in hopes no one would find it again. But somehow, she survived, and I guess she took the sample with her… so yeah. Then well, Spain. She saved my ass there a few times, and she was the one that told me how to get rid of our Plagas." Leon looked at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts for a moment. "I've had nightmares about that night in Raccoon City for years, almost every night. I've tried everything I could to make them stop. Therapy, alcohol… other things…" he trailed off, not wanting to divulge the information to her. Ashley stood once more, placing a hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"Why don't you find her?" she asked softly. The agent bit his lip slightly.

"I have. She's untraceable. Ada Wong is her real name but… she has no records. No background, no relatives, nothing. I guess Wesker does a pretty good job of making sure she_ is_ no one." He glanced at her once more, offering a pathetic smile. "I just have to wait for her to come to me, that's how we've always met. One her accord, not mine."

Leon grew silent. Ashley rubbed his shoulder in compassion for a moment, then returned to her seat. It was certainly a lot of information for the First Daughter to take in. This Wesker guy and the virus business was a little more than she could understand. She began to wonder how she had been so heartless towards Leon. She only treated him like her bodyguard, not a friend or someone she hoped to love her like she loved him or someone that had saved her life.

The revelation was certainly not pleasant.

So, as she sat there, Ashley attempted to change her thoughts. The doctor had told them Leon could leave at any time he wanted and hour ago, and insisted he took leave until his hand healed. Leon, whom had just taken an involuntary two month leave a few months ago, refused profusely. The woman though of what Leon might be interested in doing to help ease his mind.

She had no idea and it bothered her. There was only one way to find out.

"Leon," she piped quietly after several minutes of silence and thought. The ex-cop looked back to her with a questioning look. She smiled sweetly at him, "What would you like to do?" He was thrown off the question, confusion apparent in his face. The woman laughed heartily. "What, have you never been asked that before?"

"No, I have but…" the agent fumbled for words. "It was just… so fucking random." He smiled a little to himself. Ashley waved her hand in front of herself, silently asking 'Well?'. Leon shrugged. "I don't really do anything in my spare time except take care of Grindel and get drunk… well used to. Ada showed up in my apartment a while ago and poured out all my booze. She doesn't like it apparently." He sighed. "I don't know how the hell she knew I did or where it was. Not like it matters." The First Daughter raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Grindel?"

"My dog."

She looked shocked. "Leon, you haven't been home in days! How do you know he.. Or she is ok?" She gasped, concerned. Leon shrugged again.

"My neighbor takes care of him. She's a good woman. She's from Cambodia though… so it's kind of hard to understand what she says." He let out a laugh.

"Don't you have like… Secret agent stuff in your apartment?" Ashley mused aloud. The agent shook his head. When he didn't reply, she made a daring suggestion. "You um, want to go to your place then?" Leon spun around, staring her in the eye with an exasperated look.

"Your father would _not_ approve of that." He spoke seriously, prompting and devilish grin from the woman. She stuck up her pinky-finger.

"You see this?" He nodded slowly. "I've got him wrapped _all _around it. We can go wherever I please." She stood abruptly. Leon continued to stare at her. "So, lets go."

* * *

"I have no idea how you did that." Leon said in disbelief, good hand steady on the steering wheel of his Jeep. Ashley smiled proudly.

"I told you so." She chimed brightly, dancing in the seat to herself. The agent shook his head with a smile.

"You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?" he chuckled. With some difficulty, he turned into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

"Yeah, I do." Ashley chirped. The Jeep jolted lightly as Leon parked with mild trouble. The pair glanced around to see agents standing around in civilian clothing. The woman had always marveled at how they could arrive to their destination so quickly and so nonchalantly.

Leon glanced down as his right hand, tenderly cradled in his lap and laden with plaster. He frowned. The agent was not skilled in the ways of the ambidextrous. With a bit of difficulty, he reached into the center console of the vehicle and retrieved the sling the doctor had given him. Fastening it around his neck and carefully placing his arm into it, he grumbled a few choice swear words under his breath in frustration. Somehow he had gotten away with only using Ada's temporary bandages in Spain and avoided a doctor after his return. He carefully felt his almost-completely-healed ribs in nostalgia.

A curt "A-hem" from Ashley drew the agent from his thoughts. Leon realized she was already out of the car and waiting for him. He promptly exited his Jeep and locked it on instinct, walking around it to escort the First Daughter to his humble abode. He fished around in his over-stuffed left pocket, unable to access his right one, for his door key. Successfully finding it, he led her inside the building, where she made a disgusted face.

"You _live_ here?" Ashley groaned. Leon glared at her in response.

"I like to keep a low profile, thank you." His reply came through gritted teeth. The agent made his way to the stairs, fuming at the insult. Noticing her mistake, the woman mentally hit herself and chided her own actions. Not wanting to get lost in complex, she bustled after him. The building itself, by most peoples' standards, would be a very nice place to live. To Ashley, however, it was a dump.

But not everyone is raised in a house so big you never find the end.

She caught up with Leon on the stairs, who was climbing them with a stern look on his face. The woman grimaced; she hadn't meant to offend him. So they climb flight by flight in silence until Leon stopped at his floor, shouldering the stairwell door open. He held the door open as Ashley proceeded through, looking at the obnoxiously long hall.

"The lobby does look like shit, I'll give you that much." Leon grinned to her as the door slammed shut behind them. "The rest of the building is actually pretty nice. We've never had any rodent or insect problems and they keep everywhere else pretty tidy." He motioned at the hallway as they began to walk. Ashley glanced around. He was right.

The green carpet was very well kept and the smell of lavender was strong. The pasty crème colored walls were spotless. In between every door was a wall-lamp with decorative shades that fit nicely with the décor. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice up here." She replied honestly. Her response regained Leon's smile.

"Glad you approve, your Highness." She playfully punched his shoulder which made him laugh in response. "What are you a woman or something? I barely felt that!" He laughed harder and she joined him.

At least she got him back in a good mood.

They finally reached their destination, and Leon gladly unlocked the door and opened it, glancing at a pair of agents down the hall. He gave a nod, and they nodded in return.

As the door shut, Ashley froze to the deep growling emanating from the dark apartment. Leon flicked the lights on.

"Grindel…" the agent growled at the dog, and the beast stopped. Immediately, the wolf-dog was upon Ashley, wagging his tail and jumping to greet her. The large dog hopped up and slammed his large paws on her shoulders, effectively knocking her down and licked her face. Leon simply laughed.

"Leon! Help!" She gasped from her assault. He donned a surprised look.

"It's been a while since you said _that_!" He laughed even harder.

"Leon! Please! Get this dog off of me!" She screamed, helpless. Leon sobered his laughter, letting out a quick and sharp whistle. Grindel ceased immediately, looking up at his master as wagging his tail. He backed away from Ashley as she sat up, sitting down at her feet. "Well. Lively dog." She groaned, wiping the slobber off of her face. Leon offered her a hand.

"He's a good dog if you ask me." He replied, pulling her to her feet. Wiping the remaining drool from her, the First Daughter began to observe his little apartment.

After the short tour, Ashley planted herself on the black leather couch against the wall, while Leon and Grindel sat on the adjacent one. He placed two sodas he had grabbed onto the coffee table before him. Ashley grabbed the Mountain Dew gratefully, taking a hefty chug. Leon smirked, taking a sip of his Coca-Cola. Fumbling with his over-stuffed pocket, he fished out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Though slightly crushed from the bulk of things he carried, they were all still in tact. Pulling one out and tossing the pack on the table, he stuffed it in his lips. As the agent lit it and sighed out the first drag, he noticed Ashley looking at him in something short of horror.

"What?" Leon raised an eyebrow at her stare. Ashley cleared her throat.

"Well, I wasn't under the impression that you smoked." Leon picked up the pack and shoved it at her with a grin. To his surprise, she appeared to hesitate in taking one.

"You don't _have_ to, it was a joke. But if you do, go for it." He murmured before removing his smoke form his lips. Breathing out the smoke, he was surprised even further as she picked the pack from his hand and removed one delicately.

"You better not tell my father." She snapped as she examined the object as if were a knife. Leon burst out in laughter, prompting a small blush to creep over her cheeks.

"Oh, like I would. You should know me by know." The agent propped his elbow on his knee, careful to snuggle his right arm safely in his lap. His eyebrow slowly rose again as she continued to stare at the cigarette. "You've never smoked before have you?"

Ashley's blush deepened and she met his gaze. Shoving his own cigarette back into his mouth, he motioned her to sit next to him. She obliged.

"Want me to show you how? 'No' won't hurt my feelings." He joked, effectively washing away her embarrassment. She nodded curtly. "Alright well, put it between your lips. When you hold the flame to the end, inhale as if you're breathing," he demonstrated with his own cigarette. "Like so. Then just breathe out and repeat." Leon pointed to the ashtray on the table. "If you don't like it, put it there and don't get me in trouble. If you do well, flick the ash every once and a while so it doesn't get on my carpet." The First Daughter laughed at his joking manner. He was never like this while at the White house. She relaxed considerably and felt quite at home.

It made her wonder why he was such a loner.

Leon was a great person to keep in company. He was so much more light-hearted in his own environment than while around his co-workers.

So, Ashley followed his instructions. The first puff made her cough slightly, but she tried again, this time the smoke filling her lungs much more smoothly. To her surprise, it was relaxing and soothed nerves she didn't even know were tense.

"Wow," she breathed. "That's not as bad as I thought it was going to be!" Leon chuckled at her amazement.

"I didn't do it if this becomes a habit for you." He teased, pointing a finger and wagging it at her mockingly. She nodded in agreement. The pair sat in relative silence, smoking their respective cigarettes. As Leon extinguished the life of his own and giving the Wolf-do to is right a small pat, he looked to Ashley.

"So… this is about all I do here." He sighed, looking around his own home. The woman shrugged.

"It's a lot simpler than I'm used to, but I like it." She looked to him with a small smile curling at her lips. Leon looked away with a thoughtful expression donning his face.

"How old are you now Ashley?" She looked slightly offended.

"I just turned twenty-one Leon. You were there!" The woman playfully punched his shoulder again. The ex-cop thought for a moment. He had forgotten that it was already 2005.

"Well, let's see if I can peer-pressure you further then."

* * *

A heated phone call, several agents standing by, and a trip to the liquor store later, Leon and Ashley lay slumped on his couches. Leon had migrated to the couch against the wall, Ashley on the other.

To say the least, they were drunk.

The President was less than happy to hear his daughter asking his permission to drink with his favorite agent. But somehow, his daughter had convinced him she was is more than capable hands, and weaseled her way into getting what she wanted yet again.

Right now, however, Leon was worried about losing his job and or getting thrown in jail. _This was a bad idea._ He mused to himself. He spared a glance at Ashley, who was twirling her arm in the air with the biggest grin on her face. He frowned.

_Really bad idea. I'm so fucking screwed._

The agent stared at the bottle on the table uneasily. It held a few more shots of vodka. He sat up slowly, careful not to upset his stomach. Wiping the sweat threatening to trickle down his cheeks and removing his hair plastered to his forehead, he poured himself another shot. With as much alcohol as he had already consumed, the foul liquid simply tasted of water. He instinctively clicked his tongue in disgust and grabbed his soda to keep himself hydrated. He downed almost half of the drink before slamming it back down onto the abused wooden surface.

Leon stood abruptly, gaining a dazed stare from Ashley. "Wehere…wuh…" she looked at her arm, still swirling in the air while struggling for words. "Where… are… yu goin?" the intoxicated woman began giggling to herself. The agent, however, made his way past her.

"Piss." Was his only reply. Reaching the bathroom, as if zipping his fly with one hand was hard, doing so with one hand and drunk was _much_ more difficult. But somehow, the blond managed to do his business without stumbling or missing. As he finished, an alarming sound crept into his ears.

His cell phone.

He fumbled in his pocket and retrieved it, desperately attempting to read the number. When he realized who it was, Leon could have died in fear.

It was Ashley's father.

Clearing his throat profusely and sobering himself the best he could, he flipped open the device.

"Leon Kennedy." He answered professionally, patting himself on the back for sounding sober.

"Ah, Leon my boy!" The President chimed. The agent hoped his tone would stay that way. "How's my girl doing? Not drank herself to death has she?" He let out a hearty laugh and Leon joined, praying he would not catch on to his own intoxication.

"No sir, she's doing perfectly fine! I told you wouldn't let her get out of hand sir, you know me. I let her have a few glasses of wine with dinner and I've got her occupied with watching a movie." Leon spoke as confidently and clearly as he possibly could. The President seemed to buy it.

"Now that's my boy! I knew I could count on you to keep her save Leon. I swear son, you are by far my most trustworthy agent!" He boasted loudly. The agent held the phone a good distance from his ear to avoid the man's booming voice. "I trust you'll have her home bright and early in the morning?"

"Yes sir! I'll have her back before sunrise!" Leon chirped. Ashley's father was definitely known for his contagious attitudes, and thankfully, it was a good one.

"Alright then boy! I expect to see you before I see those first rays!" The man taunted, earning another laugh from drunken agent.

"You have my word sir!" and with that, the conversation came to an end. Flipping the phone shut, he let out a huge sigh of relief, nearly falling over at the successful conversation with possibly the only man he feared.

Leon looked down, unable to hold his sober posture any longer. His fly was still down.

"Oh God damn it."


	7. Ada's Mission

**Well, it certainly has been a while since I'd made an update, hasn't it? Hmm, well I'm sure you won't be disappointed today! I've just received a fresh shipment of lemons! That's right, LEMONS! =D How nice. I'm sure you're just _dying_ to read the juicy details, so go for it! Don't forget to r/r! =D**

Leon was jolted awake by gunfire and breaking glass.

He jumped to his feet the best he could; however, the alcohol was still strong in his system. The agent less than gracefully fell to the floor, barely missing his coffee table and crying in pain as he landed on his broken hand. His vision spun upward to find a black clad figure standing in front of his balcony windows within the apartment.

He stared, horrified, as he rolled on to his back, sneaking his left hand under the couch for one of his hidden hand guns. There was another gunshot.

"Don't even reach for it," the figure cooed. Leon went pale.

"Ada?" he gasped, straining his vision in the darkness. The man couldn't make out just who it was. The assailant move to the wall, flicking on the lights.

It was her.

Ada was shooting at him.

"You know I don't like that stuff, handsome," she purred, motioning to the broken bottle of vodka on the table. Shards of glass spread over the coffee table and spilled onto the floor, the remaining alcohol dripping off the edges.

So _that's_ what she shot.

Leon sat up and rubbed his throbbing hand gently, glancing to Ashley. Somehow, she was still sleeping and snoring rather loudly. He then looked to the door, silent. Where were the other agents?

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them," The assassin said curtly, taking a seat on the sofa. She caressed her gun as if it were a cat, letting Leon know she was in control here. "They just decided to take a nap." She motioned to the gun slung over her shoulder, which the agent recognized as a tranquilizer gun. His vision danced.

"What are you doing here Ada?" he asked innocently, sitting up further and leaning against the couch. She moved her gaze to the black television screen, deep in thought.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be to terribly thrilled." She growled, seemingly disturbed at her task. Leon's confusion grew and he shook his head, willing himself to think clearly. He could feel the color returning to his face. The Eurasian beauty patted the remaining sofa space to her right, a gesture for him to sit next to her. He hesitated.

But despite all warning lights going off in his head, he complied.

To Leon's great pleasure, she holstered her gun and crossed her legs. However, he knew there was a motive for her visit. "Ada, just tell me why you're here and why you shot my table." He sighed tiredly, prompting a saddened glace from the spy.

"You aren't going to like it." She responded shortly. Obviously, there was something wrong here.

"Just tell me." The agent nearly growled, worry and confusion steadily blooming within him. She looked down.

"I've been sent to kill you." She whispered. Leon paled again, his entire world crashing down around him.

His beautiful butterfly was going to kill him.

He choked on bile he didn't realize was rising in his throat. Suppressing a cough, he stared at her, wide eyed.

"What?" he croaked. Ada refused to look at him.

"Wesker has come to believe you are a liability to him, and he wants you dead." Her voice would not go over a whisper. Leon felt a twang of betrayal pull at his heart as he looked at her. "I was supposed to kill you in Spain, actually. That's why I had to avoid you. He's been suspicious of us since he learned you were also in Raccoon City, and believes you know too much." She pulled out five small, BB sized objects from her pocket.

"I already took liberty of removing these so he doesn't know what transpires here today." She stated, earning a drunken look from the agent.

"What the hell are those?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Ada sighed.

"Cameras. They were placed all around your apartment. I put them in here myself to watch over you. Wesker knows I placed them here though, so I removed them." Ada cast her gaze towards the window, refusing to look at him.

Leon fumed in anger, yet was slightly touched that she had been watching over him this entire time. She really did care.

"You put _cameras_ in my apartment?" he hissed, unable to hide the anger and betrayal he felt. Ada continued to look out the windows in reply. Leon looked at her leather-clad body. She truly was a beautiful and deadly woman. The leather hugged her form tightly, accenting her supple frame in all the right ways and her tactical vest did her that much more justice. He glanced at the weaponry she possessed, which was not much. She must have decided to travel light. A small fragment grenade was clipped to her belt next to her omnipresent grappling gun. The blacktail he had returned with from Spain now snuggled within its rightful owner's holster with a small knife beside it. And of course, the tranquilizer gun. Other than her few weapons, Leon saw she carried nothing else with her, which made him feel slight comfort.

Well, as much comfort as he could given the current circumstances.

The blond swallowed hard, daring a peek at her face. The assassin was still looking out the window towards the city below. The lights sparkling in the night like thousands of fireflies. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her brows were furrowed. Perhaps she wouldn't go through with her mission and she came to warn him. Perhaps she _would_ go through with her mission and she was buying time before she executed the nasty deed. There was only one way to find out. Leon gulped down his rising fears.

"Ada…" his voice cracked with anticipation, "Are you… going to kill me, then?" The man could not suppress the cracking in his voice. Ada finally turned her head, sympathy shining from her jade eyes. A sad expression crept over her delicate features.

They locked eyes, jade and blue. As the spy looked at the agent, she could not bring herself to keep his gaze. She looked away, guilt mounting steadily within her. The woman stood abruptly, extending an arm to Leon. He looked at it questioningly. She gave him a warm smile, slightly throwing him through a loop. What was she doing?

Ignoring his sirens once again, Leon grasped her hand gently, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

The ex-cop wobbled slightly, letting Ada lead him to his bedroom. Once there, she gestured him to take a seat on the edge of the bed. He obeyed, his eyes trained upon her. Leon's fears melted away in an instant as she removed all of her equipment and placed it on his nightstand. Slowly, she unzipped her vest, carefully dropping the heavy Kevlar to the floor. Though a gesture of trust, Leon found her movements intoxicating and oh-so-very sexy.

This was proven by the sudden tightness of his pants.

Blood flooded to his cheeks as he looked down at his arousal and silently thanked whatever deity that reigned over the Earth that it was dark in his bedroom. Leon fought wildly with his body to control his urge, but to no avail. He was so busy concentrating he didn't notice Ada slink over to him. His head snapped up, spinning slightly due to the remaining alcohol in his system. The agent smiled sheepishly. Gulping heavily, he examined the Eurasian beauty before him. The little amount of light shining through the window caressed her gently, making the skin tight jumpsuit she wore glow.

God, it was getting hot.

Sweat trickled down the back of Leon's neck, making him shift uncomfortably. Ada glanced down, smirking at his situation. Butterflies beat their wings madly within him as she stared. Perhaps it was the alcohol and she was able to see just fine.

A gasp escaped him as the assassin pushed him down on the bed. With his legs hanging over the edge, she straddled him and pinned his arms down with her own.

Oh God, Leon wanted to cry.

The agent's blood raced frantically as he felt the luscious lips of the woman he loved graze over his neck. Slowly, they became soft, tender kisses. Ada made her way up, kissing along his jaw line towards his awaiting lips. The raven haired woman let her face linger over his, staring deeply into his baby blue eyes. There, she only found one thing; lust. She smiled to herself, indulging in her own pent-up desire.

At first, it was slow, the lovers drinking in each others' unique taste. Leon deepened the kiss, pulling himself free to wrap his arms around her waist. The agent pulled her down hard upon him, making her gasp within his mouth. He allowed his hands to roam her body freely, memorizing every curve and muscle through her suit. The man had had many daydreams about this moment, but so far this was blowing his imagination away.

Ada shifted above him, moving her hand to finger the hem of his shirt. Leon moved quickly as she began to tug on the offending clothing, breaking the kiss and allowing her to slip it over his head. The spy leaned back, observing the man below her. His torso was finely sculpted and riddled with scars. One particular one, however, caught her attention. The bullet wound he had received in Raccoon City. The bullet he had taken that had in turn, saved her life. A nostalgic smile crept over her face as her fingers delicately ran over the white scar tissue. She decided to not linger over the wound, moving her hands lightly up and down his abdomen. His breath hitched as her fingernails scraped over his skin. Her touch was intoxicating, to say the least, and Leon wanted more.

With his good hand, Leon reached up to cup her cheek, caressing it gently before pulling her down upon him. They again began the dance of dominance. Tongues swirled gently against one another, pushing and prodding with intimate passion. Leon moaned lowly as Ada ground against him. The spy cocked an eyebrow at him, though their eyes were closed. Humored at his response to her movement, she repeated it. Ever so slowly, she moved her hips tauntingly against him and elicited many small moans from him. His hands made their way to her hips and helped set a slightly faster rhythm.

Leon broke their kiss first. Though he was enjoying the foreplay, he still wanted more than she was giving him. The spy sat up, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself and continued her motions. He sat up with her, snaking his hands around her back to find the zipper to her jumpsuit. He frowned when he found nothing.

Ada let out the most beautiful, carefree laugh when she caught his eye. The ash-blonde agent smiled too. He had never heard such a pure display of happiness and joy from her. He instantly wanted to hear her laugh like that again and again, and it warmed his heart to know he had made her laugh that way. Her laughter subsided and the assassin smiled.

"Its in the front, Leon," she simply said, looking down quickly to gesture to her collar. His smile turned into a sheepish one as he located the zipper's correct resting place. Slowly, he drug it across the crisscrossed metal teeth, prompting them to release as designed. The agent's heart quickened as inch after inch of her creamy skin was revealed to him. He came to the end just below her belly-button and she stood. He was displeased as she got off of him, but was quickly mystified as she stepped out of the offending clothing. There stood Ada in nothing but her lacy-red laungire with the grace of an elven goddess. Her skin glistened in the moonlight as she sauntered back over to him.

As she climbed back on top of him, his drunken stared gained him another laugh from her. "You're beautiful," he whispered breathlessly. He couldn't help himself as his hands found their way back to her hips. He caressed her nearly-nude body again, constantly wishing he didn't have his cast. It prevented him from feeling everything the he wanted. He shook it off, that didn't matter.

Ada took this opportunity to sit up slightly and undo his pants. He obliged more-than-willingly, and they swiftly removed them. He sighed in pleasure at the new warmth pressed against him. As he adjusted his left leg, his knee brushed something solid and cold. Though he was thoroughly confused as to what it was, he ignored it. He would remove whatever it was from the bed later.

The spy leaned down, kissing down his neck and made her way down tantalizingly slow. Leon let out several moans as her trail slowed next to the hem of his boxers. His mind screamed for her to continue lower, but he resisted the urge to press her. Ever so slowly, she removed them, leaving him completely bare before her.

Ada allowed herself a wolfish grin as she observed the man before her. He wasn't the biggest man she had seen but… _damn._ She certainly wasn't expecting this. Leon caught her gaze and felt himself blush, slightly unsure if she was pleased or if she was trying not to laugh at him. His fears melted when she scooted back up to him and lowered her face to his.

Their dance began yet again. Tasting, savoring, and fighting. At some time in the battle, Leon removed her bra. Somewhere, Ada left large scratches over his torso. And at some point, the last article of clothing was removed. All was a blur to Leon as they exchanged kisses, touches, and loving stares. Thus, he was slightly shocked to find them both naked.

Ada Wong, here, in his bedroom. In his bed. Completely naked on top of him with her warmth rubbing almost unbearably against his length. The Gods were finally smiling down upon him. Never in his wildest daydreams had he imagined this moment would ever come to be.

And as she slowly coaxed him into changing their positions, his mind was blow further.

Leon stared into the jade eyes of the Eurasian beauty below him, completely awestruck. Her short raven hair cascaded around her on the pillow. A small bead of sweat made its way down the left side of her face and disappeared into her hairline. Her chest rose and fell in a barely noticeable jerky motion in anticipation. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs brushed against his lightly. She was ready for him. He was more than ready for her.

Was this really happening? Leon had had vivid dreams about this moment, but only ever woke up with a painfully hard erection. Now that this was about to happen, he wasn't so sure if it _was_.

All doubt fled his mind as swiftly as it came as he felt his tip brush it destination. This was definitely real. More than real. He had finally caught his elusive butterfly after all these years. No more was she fluttering in and out of his dreams and thoughts and she was here with him, giving him the greatest gift a woman could give.

He took no more time probing his brain with stupid thoughts. He positioned himself carefully and slipped in.

The moan Ada produced was almost enough to send him over the edge right then and there. And he wasn't even in all the way. He smiled. Slowly, the blond pushed himself as far as he could go, then pulled himself back. Thus began the motions of lovemaking. Ada squirmed in pleasure and he loosed a moan himself. She was so slick and warm; Leon nearly thought he was going to die of the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him.

He rocked into her, still slowly, and she met his pace. Ada tossed her head back, exposing her neck to him. She moaned in delight as he suckled the nape of her neck, never breaking rhythm. He nails sunk into his shoulders as she suppressed the urge to scream. Leon moaned in response, involuntarily thrusting deep into her. She bucked her hips to him, begging a quicker pattern. He adjusted quickly.

As their lovemaking progressively grew faster and faster, Leon found it harder and harder to keep himself going. He refused to allow his release before her, so he gritted his teeth.

It wasn't very long, however, until Ada began producing a series of short, desperate moans. She clenched her fists and released them in a frenzied manner, scratching Leon's shoulders in a plea for him to oblige her. With a swell of pride, he complied, thrusting as fast and hard as he could within her depths.

Ada arched her back, her head tilted back, and she clenched around him. Thousands of sparks flared within her as the woman came, eliciting a low and pleased moan. Leon was very quickly behind her, shoving himself a few more times to drag out her pleasure. He balled his fists in the sheets and dug his head into her shoulder, releasing himself.

They laid there, panting and sweating for several content minutes. Leon finally raised his head to look at his love. She wearily opened her eyes to him and smiled. Carefully, he raised his hand to her and brushed the raven bangs from her eyes. The agent leaned down and kissed her lightly before removing himself from her and rolling to his side. She followed, laying her head onto his heaving chest.

_I'm glad I lasted that long for her. _Leon thought, amused. He hadn't had sex in eight long, horny years. Now, it was more than worth the wait. He snaked his arm across her shoulders and sighed contently.

Just as Leon was beginning to drift to sleep and enjoying the afterglow, mixed with his intoxication, Ada surprised him yet again. His eyes fluttered open and a grin graced his lips as she straddled him once more.

After three… maybe four -Leon had lost count- tussles of passion and love, Ada finally excused herself to the bathroom. The agent laid there, sprawled out and lazy from the lovemaking. His eyes fell quickly and a content smile crept over his face. Fuck his dreams, this was real. The blond felt himself yet again begin to doze. He didn't notice the sweat trickling down his face. Nor did he notice when Ada walked silently back into the room. His consciousness began to ebb away, peacefully taking to the realm of sleep. He sighed again, ready for his slumber to take hold.

His body went numb with pain. His eyes shot open. What the hell just happened? Slowly, a pain made itself know to him in the middle of his abdomen. Leon gasped for air as it intensified greatly and sent him into a panic.

Ada was standing at the foot of his bed, gun in hand. He wasn't sure if he saw correctly, but it appeared she was crying. Slowly, his eyes drifted downward to see the hole in his stomach spewing blood at an alarming rate. His mouth fell open.

Ada Wong had shot him.

His own tears began welling up in his eyes, pouring over freely. His beautiful butterfly had betrayed him. Blurrily, his gaze met hers again.

"Ada… why?" He mumbled nearly incoherently. After the passion they had just shared. The bond he had thought that had finally developed between them. It was all a lie. All a lie…

It was then he noticed she was already fully dressed. She looked down to the floor, then to the window. A few tears dropped from her face.

"I'm so sorry Leon. I'm so sorry…" she whispered. The spy silently ran to the window, wrenching it open, and fled, leaving the wounded agent bleeding out on his bed.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he lay there, in too much shock to move or attempt to get help. He had no will anyway. His beautiful Ada had just shot him, and he was probably going to die. He had allowed his emotions toward her blind him to her mission. She _was_ sent here to kill him after all, she _had_ flat-out told him her purpose.

"What a fool I've been," he mused silently to himself. His limbs slowly began to grow cold from what he assumed was blood loss. He was dying, he knew this feeling. He had felt the same way in Spain. But this time, he welcomed it. For Leon Scott Kennedy, life was no longer worth living. What he loved was a big, miserable lie. A cheap trick to further her own needs or wants. She could have at least shot him in the head, that way he could have died peacefully without knowing of this god-forsaken truth.

Leon let out a shaky breath as the cold continued to creep over him. He closed his eyes, allowing a few more tears escape them, and welcomed the peace that enveloped him.

* * *

Ashley sat up from the couch, stretching and loosing a large yawn. Her head swam and buzzed incoherently from the alcohol in her system. She smiled a little to herself, the sensation was still strong and she felt good now. The blonde had overdone it a little a few hours ago; at least she assumed a few hours had past. She bit the inside of her lip lightly and felt nothing. Yup, still pretty tipsy.

She glanced over to the couch and saw Grindel had taken Leon's place on the couch to her left. Ashley stood, wobbling slightly and walking over to pet the wolf-dog. His tail twitched at the attention. She sat down on the edge next to him, continuing to stroke the long and soft fur on the Shepherd's neck. She looked to the bland white ceiling, letting out another yawn.

Ashley froze immediately as a loud 'bang' resounded through the apartment. On instinct, she flung herself to the ground and cradled her head in her hands. Was that a gunshot? She couldn't trust her hearing one-hundred percent at the moment, but she was pretty sure that a weapon of some kind was just fired. The woman's ears rang fiercely as she laid there. The minutes crawled by as she held her position, unsure of what to do in her predicament.

It then occurred to her that Leon would have come out and told her everything was 'ok' if it was, in fact, ok. Where was he? Was he hurt? What the hell was going on? A swelling sense of fear crept its way into her gut as she rose, looking to Grindel. The wolf-dog was standing, snarling in the direction of Leon's door. The animal sensed her urgency and leapt off the couch, running toward the bedroom. She took after him and quickly reached the door, wrenching it open.

What she saw made her heart freeze.

Leon was laying there on his bed, completely naked, with a gunshot wound in the middle of his abdomen. "LEON!" she screamed, running over to him as quickly as her body could move. She skidded to a halt over him, instantly throwing her hand to his neck. He still had a pulse. He was alive. Ashley frantically wrenched the cell phone out of her pocket and held the speed-dial for her father. She also took the opportunity to check the time from the digital clock on Leon's nightstand. The number's danced for a second before she squinted, finally able to make out that the time was three-seventeen in the morning.

She impatiently stepped side to side as the phone rang once, twice, three times until finally, on the fifth ring, her father answered.

"Ashley?" the man groaned over the phone, obviously woken from his slumber. "Everything ok swee-" Ashley cut him off before he could finish his question.

"Daddy! Leon's been shot! Send someone fast!" she screamed into the phone, tears welling up along the edges of her eye.

"WHAT?" he yelled in response. She heard him screaming to one of his own bodyguards that were posted outside of his door at all hours. He issued several inaudible swears and commands as she was sure he was sending help right away. His voice finally returned to her attention. "Are you hurt honey? What is going on?" He barked quickly.

"I'm fine daddy; I don't know what's going on! No one is here, at least not anymore. I was asleep and I heard a gunshot, then I found Leon…like this!" she cried hurriedly into the phone. Her free hand made its way up to her mouth as she stared at the fallen man in horror.

"Stay where you are honey, Leon has firearms all over his apartment, one should be in his nightstand. Go hide yourself…" Whatever else he said was lost to Ashley. Her sobs forced her to her knees. She faintly heard her father calling to her, but she did not answer. As her tears overwhelmed her, the time did not matter to her. She heard the door crack open and agents filing into the apartment. She heard them shouting orders to one another. She barely noticed when one gently pulled her from her place on the floor and began to speak to her, but his words made no sense. She saw paramedics run to Leon's side, speaking in a frantic, foreign language to her. Everything was so hurried, confused and alien to her in her shock.

An agent gazed at her sympathetically and whispered to her words of comfort, but she did not hear them. Grindel growled and snapped at the men in suits as they placed his master on a stretcher. When one raised his firearm at the dog, Ashley flung herself out, protecting the loyal beast. With choked sobs, she clung dearly to the animal and did not allow anyone to pry them apart.

Everything was such a blur to Ashley Graham as she looked around, disoriented from her perch on the back of an ambulance. She could vaguely make out a sea of reporters and journalists, like vultures, scrambling and clawing at one another to get a better shot of the drama in front of them. She ignored them all; the low-life bastards would get not an ounce of her attention. She despised them all, making a living and creating a feeding frenzy over a person's heartache, demise, or absolute tragedy. Grindel was beside her, whimpering sympathetically as she held on to him dearly. He felt like the only anchor she had left to this world and if she let go, she would drift away to the stars and be lost. Lost forever amid the sparkling twilight to never again face to mortal worries of man and earth. Though that seemed nice to her at the moment, she couldn't do that. She was afraid of what would lay beyond or among the glittering world of the sky.

So she clutched the dog tighter, laying her head into the crook of his neck. Grindel lowered his ears, licking her on the arm. She shut her eyes and sighed. Who would do this? Why would someone go after Leon and leave her completely unharmed? It made no sense to her, as nothing did. So she simply allowed her tears to consume her once more while her faithful new friend watched over her, mourning together in silence.


	8. The Hospital

**Ohhh yes, another chapter so soon? Mmmhmm! Lol well, I was planning on doing a double-update, but things have been super busy here and the next chapter isn't quite ripe for the picking yet. If you catch my meaning har har. Anyways, this ones a bit of a shorty, but I hope it will sate your appitite until I freshen the next installment. Enjoy my lovelies.**

Ada Wong.

Ada Wong.

Ada Wong Ada Wong Ada Wong AdaWongAdaWongAdaWongAdaWong IdonwonIdonwonnIdontwannIdon twannaIdontwannaIdontwannaId ontwanna

Keep living.

He stared bleakly at the ceiling, thoughts swirling fruitlessly in his head. None of them made coherent sense, nor did he want them to. He no longer wanted to think. Or feel. Or live. Everything was gray and dull in the eyes of Leon Scott Kennedy. The world had lost its splendor and magnificence and its mysteries held less than no interest to him anymore.

It had been several days since that horrible night. The night that, to Leon, had been both the best and worst day of his life. Now, he laid in his hospital bed a broken man. The shot he had taken had been nearly fatal, barely allowing him to escape the intoxicating grasp of death. Oh, how he had wished that it had. He cursed the people that had rescued him. He cursed Ashley for calling for help. And most of all, he cursed Ada.

She had deceived him in the lowest way imaginable. Coaxing him to partake in the sins of the flesh, then betrayal. He had foolishly thought that when she had made her advances toward him, she was not going to fulfill her demonic mission. Perhaps it was the alcohol that clouded his judgment. Perhaps it was the longing and lust for her that he had harbored for eight long years. He had been so foolish. So, so foolish. Whatever the case may have been, he was now more hurt and betrayed than he had ever been in his life. All he wanted was Death. Death, death, death.

What else had he expected from her? To fuck and run away together, constantly fleeing from the dangers of her employers? There was no telling of the monstrosities they could unleash upon him. His employers, who would track him down and imprison him for, quite possibly, treason for consulting with a wanted assassin? That would have not been a life to look forward to at all. His time lying in his hospital bed provided logical answers he had been far too blind to see before.

He knew absolutely nothing about Ada Wong. She was a spy, assassin, and worked for one of the most notorious criminals searched for by the FBI, Albert Wesker. And she obviously liked the color red. He knew nothing else about her except for her physical appearance and the skills he had seen her display with weaponry. She was a ghost to him. He knew more about random people walking by on the street than her.

Why then, did his heart yearn for her? How had she captured his affection so greatly with their first meeting? Perhaps it was because they were fleeing a zombie infested city together. Collectively, he had only actually _seen_ Ada for a grand total of ten hours and that was being generous. And over a span of eight years no less! He shook his head with a hiss. He did not know her. He never did. She obviously knew quite a bit about him, however.

She knew where he lived. She knew he had a drinking problem. She knew he had hidden weapons in his home. Hell, she even knew how to persuade Grindel into trusting her, allowing her to tie a note to his collar. She probably knew he smoked too, that he hated the smell of coconut and that he was allergic to shellfish. That he really loved to eat scrambled eggs with toast covered in raspberry jam for breakfast, or that his favorite brand of shampoo was Redkin. That he hated Mexican food but loved Chinese. That he couldn't stand it when people left cabinets open or taking the last two sips of a drink because he was paranoid of backwash.

Leon was rather sure she knew all of these things about him and more. She _had_ placed hidden cameras around his apartment. But why did it matter? These things were irrelevant now, because he didn't know jack shit about her. Not the slightest damn thing.

A doctor walked in with a clipboard, silently shutting the door behind him. Leon did not even spare the man a glance as he walked over to his bed. The doctor was quite old, in his late seventies or maybe even pushing eighty. His peppered beard hung down past his neck, barely brushing his collarbone. His snow-white hair was very short and groomed, clashing with the thick golden spectacles resting on the bridge of his hooked nose. His eyes were beady and black, magnified by his glasses and accented by the bushy white eyebrows above them.

He glanced down at Leon, adjusting the clipboard in his hands. "Feeling any better today, Mister Kennedy?" he asked politely.

Leon did not move.

The man shifted, slightly unnerved by his silence even though he had expected it. Leon had not spoken to anyone since he arrived twelve days ago. Not to the FBI, the Secret Service, or even the President himself, whom all had come on a daily basis to pry information of his attack out of him. Even the President's daughter had come in every day to see him, silently sitting beside the agent until it was her time to leave. The doctor scratched at the flesh concealed by his beard in wonder. He was a PH. D in Post Traumatic Stress, which was precisely why he was assigned to Leon's care. However, through his expansively long career, he had never quite had a case like Leon's. Most people, within the first week after their ordeal, would finally begin to talk about it. The man before him was an exception. He would not even look at the people that filed into his room.

Doctor Beillows moved to the vacant chair beside the bed. He took a seat, grunting lightly as he adjusted to comfort. Fixing his glasses again, he removed a pen from his pocket. With a faint click, the tip of the pen was exposed. The utensil wobbled slightly in his grip due to his age, and he placed the tip to the blank sheet of paper attached to the clipboard. He coughed to clear his throat, then sniffled.

"Do you know where you are, Leon?" his rough voice filled the small room. He was greeted with silence. "Well, do you know perhaps what day it is?" More silence. He shifted again. "Do you know what hospital you are currently being held in?" Quiet. Beillows' lip twitched in annoyance. He began to think, observatory questions were obviously not working.

He decided to change his tactic. "Leon, I know that whatever has happened to you, it was very serious. You have a bullet in your gut to prove that. I'm not trying to pry the information out of you like every other person that has come in here berating you with questions. I want you to understand that I'm here to help you. We don't have to talk about what happened yet. That can wait until you are _absolutely_ ready to talk about it," he sighed when the blonde remained, as always, quiet. "I know this isn't easy for you, but bottling yourself up is going to do you more harm than good. The human mind was made to feel, and express, deep feelings of emotion. Holding on to it will only hurt you."

The room went silent once more, only filled by the beeping of the machines that occupied the cramped space. Beillows sighed once more, replacing his pen to its rightful resting place and standing. It was clear the man was not ready to talk.

So as the door shut silently behind him, Leon continued to stare at the blank ceiling. He was tired of all these people coming in, asking too many stupid questions, and just in general pestering him. He thought it was clear he did not want to talk to them. Maybe they were just too damn stupid to figure that out. He grunted.

The agent's thoughts began to swarm again. He shut his eyes, hoping to shut out the thoughts that plagued him. To Leon's great relief, sleep enveloped him.

"Well, that's all he said to me. I don't exactly know what else he's planning to do," a faint voice caressed him from his slumber. Leon took a deep breath. He knew that voice all too well. His eyes cracked open. The fuzzy outline of a blonde woman sat beside him. He blinked twice to adjust his vision. There sat Ashley, looking away from him. As he exhaled, she turned her attention to him.

"Oh you're awake now," she smiled slightly; "it's a little awkward talking to someone who's asleep." The first Daughter allowed herself a small laugh. However, she quickly looked down again with a sad expression. "It's not like it matters anyway. You never talk to anyone. I though I finally got you out of the whole 'Leon the Lone Wolf' phase," she sniffled unsteadily, "I guess I was wrong about that."

Ashley looked back up to him, completely unaffected by his blank stare. She had grown used to it, as everyone else had. She coughed, letting her eyes roam the little room. This had become her routine while visiting him. Talk to him and never get an answer, look around the room awkwardly, and leave after an unbearable silence fell over the room.

The blond sniffled again, her gaze resting upon Leon. There was no point in staying here any longer. Ashley stood, pulling her light jacket around her shoulders tightly and grabbing her small purse. With one last longing look, she turned to leave.

"Ashley… wait."

She froze with her hand on the doorknob. Ever so slowly, she looked over her shoulder. "Leon…?" The blondes locked eyes.

"Come back… Please." Leon croaked, his voice shaky and crackling from disuse. He watched as Ashley raced back to her seat, eyes full of compassion and worry. The agent slowly began to question himself. He wasn't quite sure as to why he told her to remain with him. He mentally shrugged. No going back now.

"What is it, Leon?" she asked so quickly, it was nearly an incoherent jumbled mess. The First Daughter watched intently, ready to memorize every syllable the man before her uttered. He coughed, attempting to clear his obscenely dry throat.

"Are you rigged?" he asked quietly. Ashley was slightly shocked by his question.

"Um, no. Why would I be?" she answered unsurely. Why would he ask such a thing?

"Good. I don't appreciate being eavesdropped on." The agent allowed himself a small laugh. Ashley smiled. At least he had some humor, this was good.

"So what's up, Leon? Why haven't you talked to anyone until now?" the question came out a little more awkwardly that she had intended and she winced inwardly at how stupid it had sounded. However, Leon smirked. She let out an inaudible sigh in relief.

"Just didn't want to talk. This is… a very personal matter. Honestly," he let out a forced laugh, "I have no idea how to deal with it myself. All this time laying here… I've been so stupid Ashley. How could I have let myself be so blind?" he turned his head towards her, a pleading look in his eyes. She suppressed a dumbfounded expression. What the hell is he talking about? Before she could voice her confusion, he began again.

"It was her, Ashley. She came to me that night. She told me why she was there, but I still followed her like a lost fucking puppy. She… she was so beautiful. I couldn't resist." He choked on his words, a wave of tears stinging at his eyes. "She did everything I've ever wanted from her and… she betrayed me." A few tears danced down his cheeks. Leon sniffed a few times and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I knew what she was going to do…. I knew but I still followed…how can someone have such a strong hold on your heart? I've almost died for her, and she tries to kill me. I just don't understand…"

Ashley listened in a mixture of horror and understanding as Leon began repeating himself, becoming more and more incoherent. Eventually, his sorrow overtook him and succumbed to his tears, burying his face into his hands. She gingerly reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder. He did not react, but she kept her hand there regardless.

As she watched him cry, his speech mulled over in her head. _She, she, she. Why couldn't he have said a name? Who could he poss…_

The woman in red. The woman with the envelope in Arlington. The reason Ashley would never have a chance at being with Leon.

Ada Wong.

Her mouth fell open as the realization struck her. It all made sense. Well, sort of. Why would Ada try to kill Leon? How did she enter the apartment without Ashley waking up as well? What exactly did they… do? Was Leon implying that they had had sex and she shot him?

The woman squinted. She had so many unanswered questions now, but she wasn't sure if she would get an answer for a single one. She squeezed his shoulder lightly, catching his attention the best she could.

"Leon, please. Can you tell me… exactly what happened?" He did not answer. Ashley rubbed his shoulder gently. He hadn't spoken in almost two weeks, not even to himself. Leon gripped his face a little tighter. He hadn't allowed himself any emotion and now it was pouring out like a monsoon. In any other situation, he might have cared and felt a little stupid. But not now. This was Ashley. As much of a gossiping little school girl as she was, he knew this was safe with her. With all the time he had spent with the President's daughter, he knew she only want to comfort him in rare times like this. The agent scooted a little closer to her and instinctively, Ashley hugged him.

Leon returned the embrace, ignoring the screaming pains in his abdomen and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, stuffing his head into the crook of her neck. Although he felt so much sorrow and grief, he allowed himself a small smile through the tears. He was here, alive with someone who cared deeply for him. With a girl, no, a _woman_ that probably understood more than anyone else could possibly hope to.

With a friend.


	9. The Man in Black

**Two updates in one day? Mmm, delicious. Well, This one turned out a lot shorter than I would have liked, but I promise the next installment will be a good honkin long ass chapter. Full of juicyness. Oh yes, squirm as I leave you a cliff hanger! Lol, well enjoy as always my wonderful readers.**

**I also took the liberty of placing a horizontal line within all the chapters at scene breaks. For some reason they didn't like my asterisk and little squiggly lines. Makes for an easier read, so you're welcome.  
**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, either. They help pay my electricity bill. I promise. They do. Really.  
**

The door shut with a soft thud behind her.

Ada stood at the entrance of the large room. A black willow desk sat at the back of the room in front of a large window that spanned the entire back wall. It was relatively empty, a few papers in a tray were on one corner and a few folders held the other, while basic office supplies were neatly lined in between. Two chairs sat in front of the desk, tilted towards a single high-backed leather one that sat behind the desk.

The room was completely void besides a man, staring out of the huge window. His attire was simple. A black leather suit with sunglasses that made his slicked back blonde hair stand out.

Albert Wesker.

He turned around quietly as he heard the door shut, a small and deceptively polite smile tugging at his thin lips. "Ah, Miss Wong. Have a seat," his British tinted deep voice echoed across the vast office. She winced inwardly.

Whenever the man smiled, shit was about to go down.

Slowly, she made her way to the desk on the far side of the room. She looked down, watching the black carpet roll by as she walked. She began to think. Was this about her most recent mission? It had gone off without a hitch and she had completed it perfectly. Flawlessly. In fact, she had arrived from said mission only moments ago. The spy swallowed hard.

Ada finally reached the desk, sitting down in one of the plush, yet still horribly uncomfortable chairs. Wesker was faced towards the window again, a gloved hand scratching at his hairless chin in thought. He dropped his hand, clasping it with the other behind his back. "I take it Peru was hospitable?" The blonde made his way to the leather chair, spinning it carefully and sitting down. His hands folded in front of him on the desk, giving him an unsettling posture.

"It was," Ada replied simply. She crossed her legs, leaning back into her own chair slightly. Hopefully, he was just in a -very rare- good mood. Hopefully.

"I heard it went rather well. Please, explain," he said professionally. This was standard for debriefing. Ada allowed herself a very small sigh in relief. She wasn't out of the woods yet. Wesker still held an… uneasy air about him. What could she have possibly done wrong?

Ada filled him in on the details of the mission, often prompting a 'hmm' or an 'I see'. The assassination, by all accounts, had been extremely successful. Whilst perched atop a twenty-three story building, she had taken out her target with a silenced sniper rifle. The bullet had taken out the ex-Umbrella employee speaking to the people and instantly invoked a panic from the crowd. The chaos erupted further when a local drug running group opened fire on the terrified civilians and later claimed responsibility for the assassination. The whole thing couldn't have gone any better.

Wesker leaned back in his chair, propping his elbows on the armrests and drumming his fingers together lightly. "Superb job as always, Miss Wong. However, there is another matter we must discuss."

Shit.

"The mission you performed two weeks ago in Washington DC. Do you remember it?" he asked promptly. Ada resisted the urge to jump over the desk and slap him. Of course she did! It had been haunting her nearly every second since it happened.

"Of course. I was to eliminate the government agent Leon Scott Kennedy," she replied coyly, hiding the bitterness building in her gut. She had no idea whether or not Leon had survived. The media had been all over the shooting because Ashley Graham was involved, but none of them had been allowed any clearance of Leon's condition. Very hush-hush for just a government agent. Even with her expert computer hacking skills, she had come up dry. She had intentionally shot him in a potentially non-fatal area because she didn't want to kill him.

"Well, there has been a bit of a problem with that," the man leaned back all the way in his chair, crossing his arms. "It seems he's still alive." Ada went pale as her heart fluttered with hope and her gut squirmed in fear. She cleared her throat.

"That can't be possible." She sat up, grabbing the ends of the armrests, staring directly where his eyes should be. But his omnipresent sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, hindering her from seeing those menacing red eyes and any chance to read his emotions. If he had any.

"I'm afraid it is. I wasn't sure you'd even complete your task with all the fun you had with him." Ada's jaw dropped. He…knew? He smiled at this. "Come now, Ada. You can't possibly believe you're the only one with secret cameras. I've been watching our friend Leon for some time now."

Ada felt her stomach fall to the floor._ Oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God…_

"And trust me when I say this, Miss Wong." He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward again, eyes peeking out from the top of his sunglasses, "I saw _everything._" Her heart and all other organs followed her stomach to the floor.

'_He's going to kill me. He's going to fucking kill me.' _She thought, horrified. He still wore his smug grin as she stared into his cold, menacing, glowing eyes. She closed her mouth, attempting to compose a remark.

"A girl's got to have a little fun," she remarked steadily, silently patting herself on the back for her voice not betraying her. As much as it was going to do. Wesker grunted in response.

"I'd say you had a little too much, Ada." He nearly growled. The spy swallowed again. Wesker only went on a first-name basis with people when he was pissed. Really pissed. "What was it, four times? I wouldn't have guessed you were so active," she felt her cheeks flush in anger and embarrassment.

'_Fucking pervert! What kind of sick pleasure did he get from watching us?'_ Ada thought bitterly as her brows furrowed slightly. She wasn't a porn star that flaunted her sex life around. That was _private_. Very private.

Wesker licked his lips in amusement and tilted his head back up. She was squirming under his thumb like an insect. "I would like to look over this… _indiscretion, _but you've forced me into a very uncomfortable corner, Miss Wong. You not only failed your mission to kill Leon, but you have also displayed a potentially compromising attachment to this government lapdog. I've always respected your opinion Ada, so what do you think I should do with you?" He leaned his elbows on the desk again, clasping his hands and tucking his thumbs under his chin. He staring her in the eyes with a raised eyebrow.

Ada looked back, swallowing hard once more. He wasn't just telling her she was going to be dealt with, he was handing her the shovel, too! Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the chair, mind swirling with responses. She wanted desperately just to tell him to shove it up his ass and be done with it, but that would make matters much worse. Might as well bite the bullet.

"I have a feeling you already have something in store, Wesker." She said coyly, crossing her arms. Her punishment, no doubt, was just going to be a swift death and her body dumped in a vast forest. That was what was usually done with unsuccessful operatives. Wesker moved his hands away from his face.

"I've always appreciated your cunning ability to catch on quickly. I presume you have come to the conclusion I'm going to kill you. Am I right?" Ada nodded, fear building within her chest once more. He let out a low, short laugh. "Well I'm afraid I can't do that to you. Not yet anyway." He scooted the chair back, pushing himself up off the desk to stand. The villain walked around the back of his chair, facing the great window once more and linking his hands behind his back. He was quiet for a few minutes, studying the large city beneath them.

"I've learned a disturbing bit of information about you over the past few weeks Ada and quite frankly, I don't like what I've heard. It has come to my attention that you have been using your abilities to spy on my operation," he stood straighter, "and it makes me sad. I have always seen you as nothing but an asset to me Miss Wong, and here I've been betrayed. Imagine how I felt when I discovered one of my most prestigious operatives turns out to be a double agent."

Wesker turned, walking towards Ada. He grabbed the edges of the chair, lowering himself to be inches away from her face. "I was…_quite_ irate." She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. She could see his glowing red eyes through his shades. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stared at her intently.

She was terrified.

She had been completely found out and there was no escape this time. Her body was completely numb in fear. He didn't move and a grin curved at his lips. "Nothing to say? You normally have some kind of witty remark to throw back." He whispered menacingly. Ada didn't budge. Or breathe. She was completely paralyzed by the man inches away.

His hand shot out, grasping her throat roughly. He pulled her closer, their noses brushing delicately together. "You will not find death quickly, Ada. You will suffer for your treachery. Do not take my meaning lightly." Wesker said through gritted teeth, throwing her back and her head cracked painfully against the back of the chair. Ada tilted her head back down and ignored the pain, remaining otherwise motionless. He stood straight up, balling his fists by his side.

"And you _will_ tell me what you have told them," the black clad man punched her viciously in the temple, knocking her out of the chair.

The world spun wildly for the Eurasian as she hit the floor. Black boots stopped in front of her vision, just before the world turned black.


End file.
